Nueve Meses
by jlh7728
Summary: Sophie es una exitosa profesional y tiene a su lado al amor de su vida Sian, pero ¿esta lista para formar una familia?
1. Inicio

Sophie Webster es una mujer hermosa, con una sonrisa que te roba el aliento, a sus 28 años tiene todo lo que se puede desear, una carrera exitosa como psicóloga infantil y sobre todo está enamorada de Sian, una rubia hermosa que con sus ojos le quita el sueño a Sophie.

Sian es bailarina y trabaja en una academia donde da clases de ballet a niñas. Hace 5 años que se conocieron y desde hace 3 años viven juntas en Londres.

Hace algún tiempo la conversación entre las dos era siempre la mima, Sian quiere formar una familia, piensa en matrimonio, sin embargo Sophie cree que no hace falta firmar nada para saber que ama a Sian y lo de los hijos la asusta un poco, no es que no quiera a Sian o formar una familia con ella, es solo que no se siente preparada, con todos los casos que lleva como psicóloga infantil y con todas las cosas que escucha de esos pequeños hace que sus miedos de no ser suficiente o buena para criar a alguien más crezcan y dude que pueda ser una buena madre. Sin embargo Sian había encontrado la manera de convencer a Sophie de que comenzaran con un tratamiento para poder tener un bebe, la que se embarazaría seria Sian, así que ahí estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica, listas para comenzar.

_¿De verdad estas lista? que hiciste Sophie, porque no le dijiste a Sian que no te sientes segura-_pensaba Sophie mientras la rubia entrelazaba su mano con la de ella provocando que la morena se asustara.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sian al notar que Sophie estaba un poco ausente. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y será rápido-le dijo la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_¿Rápido? eso es lo que me preocupa_-pensó la morena, que solo respondía con una sonrisa a la chica de hermosos ojos que tenía a su lado.

Sian no dejaba de mirarla, la amaba con toda su alma y estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de sus días con ella y formar una familia. Sabia de los miedos de Sophie pero ella estaba segura que sería una excelente madre, solo tenía que hacer ver a la morena que eso era verdad. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Srta. Powers?- se escuchó la voz de la enfermera que la llamaba, era el momento. Sian se puso de pie y estiro su mano para que Sophie la tomara y también se levantara, Sophie suspiro, tomo su mano, se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el consultorio.

_Que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar_-pensaba la morena- _que te odie porque no fuiste buena madre,_ le decía una voz en su cabeza. Sophie suspiro haciendo que Sian girara su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Estaban en el consultorio, esperando a que entrara la doctora e iniciar el procedimiento. Sian estaba recostada en una camilla, con una bata blanca y Sophie estaba su lado, sentada.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia por segunda vez en esa tarde.

Sí, es solo que estoy nerviosa- dijo Sophie para no preocupar a su rubia, no le iba a decir en ese momento que no estaba segura de querer hacer esto.

Tranquila Soph, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Sian y extendió su mano para que su morena la tomara.

_Es el inicio, estos tratamientos son largos, no creo que funcione a la primera y puedo tener tiempo para hablar mejor con Sian_\- pensaba Sophie mientras la doctora había comenzado con el procedimiento


	2. Chapter 1

**CAP. 2**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su visita a la clínica y aún ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevía a saber los resultados del tratamiento.

Por un lado Sian tenía miedo de que no funcionara y no quería decepcionarse tan pronto y por otro lado Sophie no estaba aún preparada para una respuesta positiva y temía lastimar a Sian si su reacción era demasiado relajada ante un resultado negativo.

Era un mañana, el verano había comenzado y hacia un clima excelente en la ciudad, a pesar del ajetreo que siempre había en Londres, se percibía un ambiente agradable.

En una parte de la ciudad, en un enorme departamento, se encontraban Sophie y Sian preparándose para salir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Sophie estaba en la cocina preparando su tradicional café matutino y un delicioso pan tostado con mermelada para su rubia. Sian aún estaba arreglándose en la recamara.

¡Cariño date prisa o llegaras tarde!-grito Sophie desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, era algo que le encantaba hacer y sobre todo si era para su hermosa novia

-Aquí está tu desayuno otto- decía la morena mientras dejaba un plato con leche para su gato y le acariciaba.

Aquí estoy, Soph tengo algo que decirte, ayer fui...- dijo Sian un poco agitada, nerviosa y con cara de sorpresa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, cuando la vio Sophie no podía quitar su vista de encima y ni siquiera escucho que Sian le hablaba.

¡Soph, Soph, Sophie! si me sigues viendo así...-no pudo terminar la frase porque Sophie se había acercado a ella para darle un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Poso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Sian solo atino a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

¡mmm, voy a ponerme más seguido esta blusa!-dijo Sian sobre los labios de Sophie, ella solo soltó una carcajada.

No es por la blusa, aunque admito que te queda sensacional, pero eres toda tú que me vuelve loca y hoy estas condenadamente hermosa-dijo Sophie sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

Me encanta cuando te pones así de empalagosa, pero te tengo que decir algo-dijo Sian un poco ansiosa pero Sophie ya la estaba a punto de decidir hasta que sonó un celular.

Si, Alice buenos días, si voy para allá no tardo- Sophie estaba hablando con su secretaria mientras Sian ya estaba en la cocina desayunando.

¿Todo bien?- pregunto Sian al ver que Sophie se quedaba pensativa.

Si, solo era para confirmar la cita con los Geller, de verdad que los padres de Josh son unos verdaderos ineptos, ahora entiendo porque ese niño tiene tantos problemas-decía Sophie mientras se dirigía a tomar su portafolio para salir a su consultorio.

Pero Soph no los puedes juzgar, no dejan de ser sus padres y se aprende en el camino-decía Sian mientras veía a su novia y como tenía ese semblante serio y molesto, se veía hermosa pero no le gustaba verla así.- Soph tengo algo que decirte..- trato de decir Sian pero Sophie la interrumpió.

Ahora no amor, hablamos luego-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir

\- De verdad no entiendo, no todos nacimos para ser padres, como van a educar a un hijo sino pueden con sus propias vidas- seguía diciendo Sophie, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y del efecto en su novia, mientras salía del departamento.

Sian solo suspiro mientras escuchaba las palabras que Sophie decía, se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativa y preocupada

-¿Me habré apresurado?, tal vez presione a Sophie, no, ella estaba de acuerdo ¿verdad? pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- pensaba Sian mientras una voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Amor, no olvides que el fin de semana iremos a la casa de campo de Natasha y saldremos el sábado muy temprano y recuerda que pasare por ti a la academia, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Sophie desde la puerta del departamento y se despidió enviándole besos con su mano y gritándole un te amo.

Sian suspiro- Yo también, creo que se lo diré en esta tarde, así estará más relajada-y salió para la academia a disfrutar de sus clases con esas adorables niñas.


	3. Chapter 2 - part 1

**Cap. 3 part 1**

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde de la tarde y Sophie se dirigía a la academia de baile donde Sian daba clases, había pasado a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y por algunas cosas para pasar un tarde romántica con su novia, había preparado una canasta para un día de campo en la playa (extaño verdad?... pero bueno.. no se distraigan y sigan leyendo :P ), con un delicioso vino y algo de caviar, el mejor, así le gustaba a la morena, siempre lo mejor, unas mantas y ya solo faltaba su hermosa rubia para comenzar.

Llego un poco antes de que Sian terminara, estacionó el auto frente a la academia y se dirigió a entrar a buscarla.

Hola Sophie-saludó la morena a la recepcionista de la academia, ya la conocía pues siempre iba a recoger a Sian a la academia.

¡Hola Sophie! ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo la chica a la morena.

Excelente, vengo por Sian, ¿ya termino?-pregunto Sophie mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su rubia por algún lado.

No aún no termina, pasa-y le hizo una seña para que pasara a uno de los salones donde Sian se encontraba terminando su clase.

Sophie se encamino hacia el salón que le indicó Sandra, caminaba a paso firme y seguro, justo como era ella, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y sus lentes de sol descansaban en el escote de su blusa.

Llego al salón y ahí estaba Sian, vestía con unas mallas y un leotardo color rosa que provoco en la morena un enorme suspiro, ahí estaba su rubia con su grupo de pequeñas alumnas, eran niñas entre cinco y seis años, la bailarina estaba hablando con una pequeña pelirroja, se quedó parada afuera mirando la escena por el cristal de la puerta.

Sian sintió su mirada y se giró para verla y con su mano le lanzo un beso a lo que Sophie respondió haciendo lo mismo provocando que las pequeñas también le lanzaran besos con sus pequeñas manos, provocando la risa de la rubia.

Sophie soltó una carcajada y continuo respondiendo los besos que le enviaban mientras ponía sus manos encima de su cabeza imitando una posición de ballet y comenzaba a dar vueltas provocando la risa de las niñas, Sian la miraba con toda la ternura que solo tenía para ella mientras no borraba la risa de su rostro.

_Definitivamente serás una buena madre, solo tienes que confiar en ti-_pensó Sian mientras seguía observando a su morena.

Habían llegado a la playa de Bristol (aproximadamente a una hora de Londres) y Sophie comenzó a preparar todo, mientras Sian estaba cerca de la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer e inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¡Bebe ya está todo listo, anda ven!-grito Sophie mientras se sentaba sobre la manta y comenzaba a servir dos copas de vino.

Y ¿se puede saber que celebramos?- pregunto Sian mientras se sentaba junto a su morena y tomaba la copa que esta le daba.

No sabía que tuviéramos que celebrar algo para que pasáramos una tarde tu y yo solas-dijo la morena mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia- Aunque si podríamos hacer un brindis, por ti, por mí, porque estamos juntas, te amo y me amas ¿cierto?-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y miraba a Sian.

hum, no lo sé, debo pensarlo-dijo la rubia mientras ponía cara de estar pensando su respuesta, provocando que la morena abriera los ojos a manera de sorpresa- jajajajaja, sabes que te amo y te amaré siempre-dijo Sian mientras se acercaba para besar a su morena.

mm, esto es vida, solo tú y yo sin nadie más-decía Sophie sobre los labios de su rubia. Soph ayer fui a...-intento decir Sian pero Sophie la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y con la copa en su mano para hacer un brindis.

Por nosotras, porque esto-dijo señalándose y también a Sian- es la perfección, es estabilidad.

Cariño ¡cuidado!-grito Sian mirando al cielo y haciendo que Sophie se girara para mirar, al instante sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza y cayó al suelo.


	4. Chapter 2 - part 2

**Cap. 3 part 2**

Ahí estaba Sophie, tirada en la arena, tratando de abrir los ojos pero no podía, solo lograba escuchar algunas voces, entre ellas la de Sian pero por más que intentaba abrir sus ojos no podía, además de las voces escuchaba el sonido de las olas y algunos pájaros, recordó que estaba en la playa_-¿qué rayos paso?-_pensaba la morena.

¡Oh por dios la mate!, despierta, despierta, ¿estás bien?-decía una voz que Sophie no conocía, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y ahí muy cerca de su cara estaba una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, tendría unos 28 años y estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca.

¿Qué demonios hace?-grito la morena al tiempo que hacia su rostro a un lado, tratando de alejar a esta mujer y buscando a Sian.

¡Oh lo siento! es que me asuste, ves amor está bien, no la mate-decía la mujer rubia a otra castaña que se acercaba corriendo con unas niñas, se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia Sophie para levantarla y esta de mala gana se la dio, se levantó tomando su cabeza que le dolía mientras Sian se acercaba para sostenerla.

¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Sophie a Sian que estaba sosteniéndola por la cintura y no dejaba de darle besitos en su cabeza.

Yo lo siento, es que no pude controlar el cometa y te golpeó-dijo la mujer rubia ante la mirada molesta y recriminante de Sophie- mi nombre es Emma, Emma Pavlovic-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a manera de saludo.

Sophie no tenía intención de saludarla pero vio la cara de Sian pidiéndole que no fuera grosera y saludo a Emma.

Cariño ¿qué ha pasado? ¿está bien?-dijo la mujer castaña, mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña, mientras otras dos, una rubia de unos 11 años y otra castaña con risos de unos 7 años se sentaban y comenzaban a comerse el caviar que Sophie traía en su canasta, ante la sorpresa y molestia de esta.

¡Hay por dios! ¿Porque no les enseñan a no comerse la comida de los demás?-grito la morena al ver lo que las niñas hacían, mientras una de ellas escupía lo que había comido- ¡pero qué demonios hacen! qué asco- volvió a decir Sophie señalando a las niñas.

Amor cálmate son solo unas niñas-decía Sian si dejar de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de las pequeñas.

¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Niñas les he dicho que no escupan en la comida de los demás!-les gritaba la castaña mientras alejaba a las niñas de la comida- mi nombre es Sophia, Sophia Rialto, aunque me pueden decir pia y ellas son nuestras hijas, mucho gusto-decía mientras saludaba a Sian e intentaba saludar a Sophie.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Sian y ella es Sophie mi novia- dijo la rubia mientras miraba un poco molesta a la morena por sus comentarios.

Emma no dejaba de ver la cabeza de Sophie e intentaba tocarla pero la morena se resistía y le retiraba la mano cuando trataba de tocarla- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? estoy bien y además me incomodas- le dijo la morena a lo que Emma solo soltó una carcajada.

Bien ahora que estas bien y no te mate, nos vamos, niñas despídanse de Sian y Sophie- dijo Emma mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena que intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito. ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! no quería ir a la cárcel y dejar a mis mujeres-decía Emma mientras se despedía de una molesta Sophie.

Por su parte las niñas de despidieron de la rubia dándole un abrazo y cuando iban a abrazar a Sophie esta se alejó y solo les dio la mano provocando una cara de enfado en Sian.

¿Porque querrían tener tantos hijos?-pregunto la morena mientras seguía viendo cómo se alejaban las dos mujeres y sus tres hijas.

Se ven felices y eso es lo importante, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sian en un tono un tanto molesto.

¿Te parece que estoy bien cuando fui golpeada por un estúpido cometa, dirigido por una mujer que no sabe educar a sus hijos a no comer o escupir en la comida de los demás?-dijo la morena aun tocando su cabeza

\- No sé por qué hay gente que se empeña en tener hijos cuando ni siquiera los pueden educar bien- decía Sophie un poco molesta.

Sian solo suspiro y comenzó a recoger todo para regresar a su departamento mientras Sophie se dirigía al auto.

Bien, creo que no es un buen momento para decírselo- decía Sian mientras se dirigía al auto y la morena la esperaba ya en el asiento del conductor.


	5. Chapter 3

El departamento de las chicas eran grande, tres recamaras, una era la de ellas, la más grande obviamente; la otra era una pequeña biblioteca con un escritorio que era el estudio de Sophie y en la otra había algunas cosas de ambas y algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio; la sala era enorme, tenían una preciosa sala blanca, elegida por la morena, un enorme televisor, ahí la rubia podía practicar para sus clases de baile; la cocina y un comedor.

En la recamara principal se encontraba Sophie aun durmiendo en la cama, cuando un rayo de luz comenzó a pegar en su rostro y comenzó a despertar, se giró hacia el lado derecho estirando su brazo y se dio cuenta que Sian ya se había levantado.

Amor, sé que es temprano pero se nos va hacer tarde- dijo Sian desde la puerta del baño, ya estaba terminando de arreglarse, regreso y se miraba en el espejo pensativa-_Bien hoy se lo diré, es lo que deseamos, las dos ¿cierto?-_ pensaba mientras terminaba de recoger su cabello rubio en una coleta.

Te ves preciosa, lo sabías-dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a la rubia por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, ya se había levantado y entro al baño para ducharse.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha antes de salir?-dijo Sophie mientras besaba el cuello de Sian.

Me encantaría amor pero ya se nos hizo tarde- le dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos en los labios de la morena.

Está bien, pero me debes una ducha, ok-decía Sophie mientras veía como Sian salía del baño.

Las que quieras pero por ahora date prisa-gritaba la Sian desde fuera.

¡Uhm la amo, la amo, la amo!-decía Sophie mientras se metía a ducharse.

Sophie adoraba viajar por carretera y sobre todo si su acompañante era una hermosa rubia de ojos azul/gris y con un cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento, y si a esto le agregaba que adoraba su auto deportivo, un convertible color negro.

Esa sensación de libertad y la velocidad la hacían sentir extasiada, libre, sentía correr la juventud por sus venas y la adrenalina le encantaba.

Así que ahí estaban las dos, camino a la casa de Ryan Connor, un gran amigo de Sophie, se conocieron en la universidad, el era artista, una gran pintor y famoso pero era un soltero empedernido, no le interesaba el compromiso solo pasarla bien y mientras más joven fuera la mujer con la que estuviera mejor.

Era un hombre muy hermoso, moreno, de cabello negro, corto y de un cuerpo envidiable. La única relación estable que le conocía Sophie a Ryan era Hanna pero hacía tiempo que no la veía.

La casa a la que se dirigían era de Ryan, la había heredado de su padre y la conservaba porque así lo recordaba; su padre había muerto cuando él tenía solo 10 años y algunos años después su madre había vuelto a casarse, algo que no le agrado mucho a Ryan.

Es que ¿te lo imaginas Sian? no es posible que haya padres tan irresponsables e inconscientes, padres que destruyen la vida de sus hijos, de verdad son unos completos ineptos y luego quieren que yo arregle el desastre que ellos hicieron por no saber que hacer con sus hijos- seguía diciendo Sophie mientras conducía por la carretera, había tenido una semana difícil con sus pacientes y después del incidente en la playa que parecía confirmar todas sus ideas al respecto de la maternidad. Sian iba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando sus manos, estaba nerviosa pero la morena no se daba cuenta, de hecho llevaba algunos días así porque no había podido hablar con Sophie y ahí estaba la morena que seguía con su discurso sobre porque no se debe tener hijos.

Para ser padres de verdad necesitan preguntárselo ¿quiero ser padre o madre? ¿Quiero estropear la vida de mis hijos? ¿Estoy listo para esa responsabilidad?- dijo Sophie mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su rubia que no había dicho nada desde que salieron.

\- Sian amor ¿estás bien?-preguntó la morena mientras seguía conduciendo.

-mm, ¿Soph? estoy embarazada-soltó Sian lo más rápido que pudo y suspiro ante su confesión.

Bien-dijo Sophie mientras volteaba para verla y asentirle con la cabeza.

Bien!-dijo Sian un poco más calmada.

Es ...Espera… Q... ¿Qué?- volvió a decir Sophie mientras volvía a mirar a Sian con cara de pánico y desviando su mirada de la carretera.

\- ¿EMBARAZADA? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO?-seguía preguntando con cara de pánico.

¡Sophie cuidado!-grito la rubia mientras con una mano tomaba el volante del auto y lo giraba a la derecha al ver que venía un camión justo frente a ellas.

El auto logro salir de la carretera antes de estrellarse pero seguía su curso mientras las chicas gritaban y Sophie trataba de no perder el control del auto, rompieron una cerca y fueron a estamparse contra un montón de paja que había enfrente.


	6. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

Sian estaba sentada en una de las pacas de paja, con sus brazos abrazaba sus rodillas mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratando de comprender la reacción de Sophie.

Hace rato que habían llegado unas patrullas, la grúa y Sophie se encontraba ocupada haciendo los arreglos debido al pequeño incidente.

¿Estás bien?-la voz de la morena la saco de sus pensamientos.

Wow, puedo ver que no quieres al bebe, y Si lo estoy, ¿se dañó el auto?-dijo la rubia, sabia cuanto quería ese auto Sophie.

No, solo algunos rasguños y pronto podremos irnos-dijo Sophie mirando hacia los campos.

\- Estará listo en un minuto, así que ¿estás segura?- pregunto casi en un susurro sin mirar a la rubia y sentándose a su lado y no queriendo responder lo que había dicho primero.

Completamente, lo supe hace unos días-contesto Sian sin mirar a Sophie

\- Intente decírtelo pero no encontraba la manera, habías tenidos unos días un poco difíciles y no quería ponerte más nerviosa-dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba para mirar a la morena que seguía con cara de susto y con el ceño fruncido.

Wow, no pensé que pasaría tan rápido-dijo Sophie con una media sonrisa y mirando a Sian.

¡Está listo!-se escuchó una voz, era el mecánico que ya había terminado con el auto.

Sophie se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Sian pensándolo por las últimas palabras que dijo, se dibujó una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro, se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba la morena.

¿No pensaste que pasaría tan rápido? por dios Sophie podrías ser más positiva- decía la rubia con un tono de enojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sophie que estaba firmando unos papeles mientras la miraba preocupada y asustada.

Si trato de serlo, es solo que no pensé que funcionaria a la primera y me sorprendió- respondió Sophie mientras entregaba los papeles al mecánico y se subía al auto.

Intentar matarnos no creo que sea "positivo"-dijo la rubia haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-¿No querías que sucediera tan pronto? Si lo hicimos fue porque deseábamos que sucediera pronto ¿no es así?- preguntaba Sian mientras subía al auto y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo siento si, fue algo inesperado y no era mi intención que chocáramos- decía la morena mientras encendía el auto y continuar su camino.

Sophie no quería discutir y menos después de semejante noticia, estaba asustada y tenía que ordenar sus ideas. El resto del camino ninguna hablo, cada una estaba absorta en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

* * *

Estaban llegando a la casa de Ryan, era una casa estilo colonial, enorme y los campos a su alrededor hacían más hermoso el lugar; Sophie estaciono el auto, Sian seguía sin decir una palabra y su mirada se veía triste, decepcionada y Sophie sabía que ella era la causante de esa mirada, odiaba ver esos hermosos ojos así pero que podía hacer si ella se estaba muriendo de miedo ante la noticia que su novia le acababa de dar, jamás imagino que esto pasaría tan pronto y de verdad aún no se sentía prepara para lo que venía, estaba segura que amaba a Sian pero sabía que había cometido un error al no haber sido sincera con ella respecto a sus miedos.

Hola, por fin llegaron-saludo Ryan que venía saliendo de la casa y llevaba de la mano a una rubia mucho más joven que él.

Ry- saludo la morena desde el auto mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

¿Quién es la rubia?-pregunto Sian, la morena la miro sorprendida de que le hablara.

No lo sé- dijo Sophie mientras bajaba del auto.

¡Por dios que le paso a tu auto!-decía Ryan mientras veía el auto de Sophie al tiempo que saludaba a Sian dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Sian estas preciosa, ¿qué te hiciste? te ves diferente-decía mientras la hacía girar para poder verla.

Sophie Webster- decía la morena a la rubia que venía con Ryan.

Lo siento, ella es Christine-presento Ryan a la rubia.

\- Christine ellas son Sophie y Sian, ¿qué le paso a tu auto?-volvió a preguntar Ryan mientras ayudaba a Sophie a bajar el equipaje del auto y Sian conversaba con Christine.

Es una larga historia-dijo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Ryan

-¿Dónde está Hannah?-pregunto Sophie.

Es una larga historia-le respondió Ryan mientras seguían caminando.

Llegaron a una habitación, era enorme, de paredes blancas, había una terraza con una mesa preparada con algunas bebidas y frutas.

Aquí es donde se quedaran ¿qué te parece?-decía Ryan mientras dejaba las maletas.

Wow es enorme, no recuerdo que fuera tan grande-dijo la morena mientras veía la habitación.

No, me refiero a Christine, ¿qué te parece?-rio Ryan mientras se dirigía a la terraza y Sophie iba tras él.

Pues es atractiva, pero ni creas que iré a visitarte a prisión cuando te encierren por abuso de menores-dijo Sophie que reía ante la expresión de sorpresa de Ryan.

-Es broma, pero ¿qué paso con Hannah? no creí que las cosas fueran tan mal-dijo la morena mientras se servía una copa de vino y se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza al lado de Ryan.

No solo es atractiva, tiene 20 años, está loca por el sexo, su piel es suave como un caramelo y su...-decía Ryan cuando fue interrumpida por Sophie.

-No me interesa saber sobre su, lo que sea, no respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo la morena mientras levantaba una ceja y tomaba de su copa.

Quería tener bebes-dijo Ryan provocando que la morena se atragantara con el trago que le daba a su copa y comenzara a toser haciéndose aire con la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-decía Ryan mientras daba ligeros golpes en la espalda de Sophie.

-Si quería tener bebes, le dije que no estaba listo, que no quería cambios ni dejar mi libertad por cuidar niños, así que me dejo hace dos semanas-dijo el pintor ante la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

\- ¿De verdad estas bien? tienes una cara de miedo que da risa-dijo Ryan mientras miraba la cara de Sophie.

Sian está embarazada-soltó sin más la morena mientras Ryan dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wow no pierdes el tiempo Webster ¡Felicidades!-dijo Ryan mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena y cuando se apartó volvió a ver preocupación en su rostro.

-¿está feliz cierto? quiero decir es algo que planearon juntas ¿verdad?-pregunto Ryan y miro con preocupación a su amiga que solo veía su copa y no respondía, Ryan suspiro.

-Sophie Webster dime que estabas cien por ciento segura cuando decidiste dar este paso con Sian-volvió a decir Ryan sin dejar de ver a su amiga, él la conocía demasiado bien.

Bueno, segura al cien-dijo la morena mientras jugaba con la copa en su mano

-Bueno un sesenta por ciento, quiero decir, la amo Ryan y lo sabes, pero verla tan ilusionada no pude decir que no y no imagine que sucedería tan rápido, quiero decir estos tratamientos se supone que son largos y creí que tendría más tiempo para hablar con ella y llevar las cosas con calma y que mi miedo se pasara por lo menos un poco pero, ¡demonios!-se detuvo la morena porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

-No pensé que funcionaria tan pronto, en el primer intento y ahora está embarazada, casi nos estrellamos cuando me dio la noticia, por eso el auto esta así-dijo la morena mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a su amigo que lo veía con seriedad y preocupación.

-Soph eres una mujer maravillosa y bueno no seré la persona más maternal en el planeta y sinceramente no tendría hijos, pero tú lo harás genial, estas con Sian y todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que ser sincera con ella y decirle a que le tienes miedo, no pueden dar marcha atrás así que tienes algunos meses para asimilar que de ahora en adelante dormirás menos, el sexo disminuirá, tendrás que pensar en fondos para estudios, no podrás salir más de fiesta, serás responsable de una personita que estará encima de ti todo el día, no...-seguía diciendo Ryan hasta que Sophie la interrumpió.

-Gracias por animarme Connor-dijo la morena con sarcasmo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Ryan para que se callara.

Sophie se giró para ver a Sian que seguía conversando con Christine, la miro y le sonrió, suspiro.

-Serán unos meses largos-dijo mientras terminaba de beber su copa.


	7. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

¡No te vayas, por favor no te vayas!-grito Sophie mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando a todos lados, provocando que Sian se enderezara también para ver qué pasaba.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien, tranquila es solo un mal sueño- decía la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena y la volvía a recostar en la cama.

\- Tranquila, estamos en esto juntas ok, te amo y eres la única con la que quiero formar una familia- dijo Sian mientras dejaba tiernos besos en los labios de la morena que aún estaba un poco agitada por su pesadilla.

\- Lo harás genial Soph y yo estaré ahí contigo no lo olvides- termino de decir la rubia mientras profundizaba el beso que le estaba dando a la morena y se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Sophie- Me encanta cuando haces eso- decía la morena que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Continua. ¿Qué?-dijo la rubia que intentaba volver a dormir. Eso que haces en mi pierna, me encanta- volvió a decir Sophie que seguía con la sonrisa en su boca.

-¿De qué hablas Soph? No estoy haciendo nada-dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Sophie con ojos de sorpresa.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y miraron hacia las colchas de la cama y de un brinco ambas salieron de la cama, Sophie jalo las cobijas hacia atrás y ahí debajo estaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, que al verse sorprendida solo comenzó a gritar provocando los gritos de las chicas también que se asustaron al verla ahí. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer rubia algo agitada.

-¿Que paso? ahí estas, ¡Aquí esta cariño!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la niña, detrás de ella entraron otras dos pequeñas, una rubia y otra morena, la rubia estaba entretenida con un libro mientras la morena se subía a brincar a la cama en medio de todo el alboroto.

Sophie y Sian estaban sorprendidas y sin decir palabra ante lo que sucedía. Otra mujer castaña entro corriendo a la habitación y tomo en brazos a la pequeña mientras la mujer rubia bajaba a la otra niña de la cama y le decía a la pequeña rubia que avisara a los vecinos que ya habían encontrado a su hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en la habitación.

¡Lo siento de verdad!-decía mientras trataba de acomodar las colchas sobre la cama.

\- Mira cariño son las personas de la playa- dijo Emma a su esposa- Lo siento es que le gusta jugar a las escondidas.

-Hola- dijo Sian haciendo un gesto con la mano como saludo y con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hola- decía Sophia con la niña en brazos cuando la otra puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba Ryan y Christine aun en pijama, un poco agitados y asustados por los gritos que escucharon.

Sophie seguía con cara de sorpresa y miro a Ryan como pidiendo una explicación.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ryan mirando a Emma.

-Nada, ya la encontramos, bueno nos vamos y perdón de nuevo-dijo Emma mientras se despedía de Sophie dándole un abrazo y besando constantemente su mejilla.

\- Que bueno que están aquí, será un fin de semana genial- dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo la morena cuando la otra mujer salió.

\- ¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Sophie a Ryan que seguía sorprendido.

-Yo lo siento, es Sophia mi media hermana y su esposa-decía Ryan al ver la cara de fastidio de la morena.

\- Siempre hacen lo mismo, llegan sin avisar, de verdad lo siento Soph-dijo Ryan para tratar de calmar a la morena.

\- Espero no echen a perder su fin de semana- termino de decir Ryan mirando a las dos mujeres.

-No para nada, las niñas son lindas- dijo Sian mientras seguía sonriendo por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-¿Lindas? son unos monstruos- dijo Ryan con cara de fastidio y mirando a Sophie.

\- Ves, por eso te dije que no quiero tener hijos, solo te complican las cosas- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sophie sorprendida que miraba a Sian que la veía con tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada.

Después del incidente y de una mañana un poco ajetreada por fin se encontraban almorzando en el jardín, había una gran mesa ya que había varios amigos de Ryan pasando un fin de semana en su casa, se reunían de vez en cuando para ponerse al día, algunos habían sido compañeros en la Universidad.

Así que ahí al final de la mesa estaban Sophie y Sian conversando con Ryan y Christine que estaban frente a ellas y justo al lado de Sophie una de las hijas de Sophia y Emma, la niña rubia que no dejaba de ver a la morena y comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Te amo- dijo la niña mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Sophie. La morena la miro con cara de confusión.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sophie para después mirar a Sian que le sonrió.

-Creo que tienes una admiradora- le dijo Sian al oído y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a la conversación con Ryan.

\- Te amo, cásate conmigo- volvió a decir la pequeña rubia a Sophie.

Sophie volvió a mirarla y sonrió un poco nerviosa.

\- Gracias, creo, pero no puedo casarme contigo-le dijo mientras se acercaba para que los demás no la escucharan.

\- Ves a esta hermosa rubia de ojos azul/gris que está a mi lado, la amo y es mi novia por eso no puedo casarme contigo-decía la morena mientras la niña fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

¡Te odio! aléjate de mí- grito la niña mientras se levantaba, la morena solo frunció el ceño y vio que todos la miraban-

¡Lo siento!- grito la morena. -

-¿Por qué no enseñas a tu hija a que se comporte?- dijo Ryan molesto mirando a Pia (sophia) mientras esta se paraba para ir tras su hija.

\- Podrías enseñarle modales, por eso no quiero hijos, son insoportables-continuo diciendo Ryan.

-Lo siento, ha estado leyendo novelas románticas- intervino Emma al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de responderle a Ryan.

\- Discúlpala ¿Sophie, cierto?- dijo la rubia a Sophie que miraba a Pia que estaba muy molesta.

-No te preocupes son solo niños- le dijo Sian al ver que su novia no respondía.

-¿Sabes porque no quieres tener hijos o comprometerte con alguien?- le grito Pia a Ryan haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

\- No quieres tener hijos ni un compromiso porque eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti y eres incapaz de compartir algo con otra persona, ahora entiendo porque Hannah te dejo- se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo.

\- Sabes que Ry vas a terminar solo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de convivir con tu familia- y diciendo esto se retiró y Emma fue tras ella, Ryan no dijo nada solo suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

El resto del día había sido tranquilo, Sophie se enteró que Ryan había conocido a Sophia tiempo después que su padre murió y se enteró que era su media hermana, aunque la castaña trataba de convivir con ella a Ryan nunca le agrado del todo y menos ahora que tenía que convivir con su enorme familia.

Sophia trabajaba como maestra de música y Emma tenía una agencia de autos. Ryan o podía entender como lograban sostener a tantos hijos con unos trabajos tan "comunes" como les decía él.

Sophie estaba en la terraza de la recamara, era de noche y regresarían temprano por la mañana a Londres, estaba de pie recargada en el barandal mientras miraba el cielo, Sian la observo cuando salió del baño y decidió acercarse, la morena ni siquiera escucho que su rubia abría el ventanal para salir.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sian mientras abrazaba a Sophie por detrás y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la morena.

\- No has hablado mucho desde...-la rubia no sabía si continuar hasta que la morena apretó sus brazos en señal para que siguiera.

\- Bueno desde que te dije que estoy embarazada. Sophie solo suspiro

\- Solo pensaba en lo que pasó hoy en el almuerzo- dijo la morena mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a Sian sin romper con el abrazo.

No me digas que estás pensando en la propuesta de esa pequeña rubia- dijo Sian provocando que Sophie soltara una carcajada.

\- Me gusta cuando ríes- dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- Soph entiendo que estés preocupada, yo también tengo miedo pero estoy feliz porque voy a compartir contigo esta aventura de ser mamás y sabes que te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y solo contigo quiero formar una familia- término de decir la rubia mientras seguía mirando esos ojos azules que tanto quería.

-Sian yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, pero sabes lo que opino del...-no terminó de hablar porque Sian puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se detuviera.

-Amor no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo quiero saber que de verdad deseas compartir esta aventura que está empezando a crecer aquí, nada va a cambiar- decía la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de Sophie y las colocaba en su vientre y con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

-Te amo-dijo la morena mientras tomaba el rostro de Sian con su manos y se acercaba a ella para besarla, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, amor, deseo pero al mismo tiempo sus más grandes miedos, cuando termino de besarla simplemente se abrazó a ella respirando el aroma de su cabello que tanto le gustaba y por alguna extraña razón siempre la tranquilizaba.


	8. Chapter 6

**Como les prometí que iba a seguir adaptando las demás historias... y como querían que siga con esta... pues aquí está... *para que vean que si leo sus coments o reviews...* xD que mas puedo decir... espero y sea de su agrado el cap...**

* * *

**Cap 6.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sian le dio la noticia a Sophie, una semana en la que ya la familia de la rubia estaba enterada y todavía la morena no había puesto al tanto de todo a su madre.

No es que tuviera miedo hablar con ella, es solo que aún estaba asimilando la noticia del embarazo de Sian y que eso la convertiría en madre.

Sophie se encontraba en su oficina, ya era tarde y aún estaba arreglando algunos pendientes.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- pregunto Alice mientras se asomaba a la oficina de su jefa.

-No Alice, puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana- dijo Sophie mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y los ponían sobre su escritorio.

Alice se retiró y Sophie se decidió tomar el teléfono.

-Vamos responde- decía la morena mientras esperaba impaciente y comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre el escritorio en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

_¿Hola?- _se escuchó por fin al otro lado de la línea, a Sophie se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla para estar más cómoda.

-Hola mamá ¿cómo estás?-decía Sophie a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

_Sophie Webster hasta que te dignas a llamarme, pensé que habías olvidado que tenías madre, ¿cómo esta Sian?-_dijo Sally haciendo que Sophie frunciera el ceño ante el saludo de su madre.

-Está bien, precisamente por eso te hablo- dijo la morena que no sabía cómo darle a su madre la noticia.

_¿Qué le hiciste Sophie?-_dijo su madre en tono de reproche. La morena solo rodo los ojos y suspiro con fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo? Estamos bien ok- al menos eso pensaba la morena, se detuvo y permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Ma... mamá... - dijo Sophie entrecortadamente.

_Sophie, hija dime que pasa... me estas preocupando-_Dijo Sally desesperada.

-No, no es nada malo... es solo..- dijo Sophie cerrando sus ojos...

_Dime, solo qué? Sophie-_dijo la mamá

\- Está embarazada- por fin dijo Sophie a su madre, solo escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

Sally Webster conocía muy bien a su hija y estaba segura que para Sophie esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

_Felicidades hija, me alegro por ustedes, aunque soy demasiado joven para ser abuela-_ decía Sally tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión, aun a kilómetros sabía que su hija estaba nerviosa y podría asegurar que estaría golpeando sus dedos sobre su escritorio en señal de ese nerviosismo.

\- Soph sé que estas asustada, de otra manera no me estarías llamando a esta hora-dijo su madre provocando que Sophie suspirara.

_Sabes que ahora te espera una gran responsabilidad, pero cariño, eres una gran mujer y estoy orgullosa de ti y de lo que has logrado, créeme cuando te digo que estas listas, solo tienes que verlo y confiar en ti, deja de culparte por los errores de tus padres, los problemas que hayamos tenido tu padre y yo no tienen nada que ver contigo y estoy segura que tu no cometerás los mismos errores, eres fuerte Sophie y sé que amas a Sian y la amaras siempre, te amo y estaré para apoyarte siempre-_su madre se quedó en silencio.

Sophie había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su madre y tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Gracias- fue todo lo que Sophie pudo decir ante las palabras de su madre.

_Las cosas van a cambiar Sophie y tienes que estar preparada y segura para poder apoyar a Sian-_ dijo por fin Sally, sabía que el cambio sería difícil para su hija y le preocupaba como fuera a reaccionar.

Después de hablar con su madre, Sophie regreso a su departamento, cuando entro se sorprendió de que estuviera todo apagado, dejo sus llaves y su portafolio en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de jugo, cuando iba a servirse vio que en la botella había una nota:

"**_Cuando termines te espero en la habitación. S"_**

a Sophie se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y dejando la botella se dirigió a la recamara. Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar una suave melodía desde el interior y cuando por fin llegó se sorprendió de lo que vio, había pétalos de flores esparcidos por el piso y sobre la cama, la luz estaba apagada y solo la luz de las velas iluminaba la habitación, había una pequeña mesa con dos copas y una botella de vino.

Sophie estaba con la boca abierta al ver todo eso y se sorprendió más cuando vio sobre la cama a Sian con una pequeña y sexy bata que dejaba la vista sus perfectas piernas.

-¿Que es todo esto?- preguntó la morena sin dejar de sonreír y mirando todo a su alrededor, de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y llevo una de sus manos a su frente.

\- Sian perdóname, de verdad lo siento, he estado muy ocupada, no fue mi intención...-seguía diciendo la morena provocando que Sian soltara una carcajada al ver su chica así y provocando que Sophie detuviera su discurso.

¿Sabes que te ves muy sexy cuando te pones así?- decía la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia Sophie para abrazarla por el cuello y deposita un beso en sus labios.

-Espera, ¿entonces no olvide nuestro aniversario?- dijo la morena al separarse de Sian, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que celebramos?- dijo Sophie mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con sus manos y la acercaba más a ella.

¿Es necesario que celebremos algo para poder tener una noche romántica tu y yo?- pregunto Sian a escasos centímetros de los labios de Sophie, esta solo dibujo una coqueta sonrisa y acorto la distancia para besar a su chica, poco a poco Sophie fue guiando a la rubia hacia la cama mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y la rubia le quitaba con delicadeza la ropa que ya comenzaba a estorbarle; pero de pronto Sian se detuvo y se separó de Sophie que la miraba con sorpresa, la rubia se llevó una mano a su boca y salió corriendo al baño.

Sophie tardo un poco en reaccionar, camino de prisa al baño y ahí encontró a Sian sentada en el suelo a un lado del excusado vomitando.

-¿Estas bien amor?- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a un lado de la rubia, acariciaba su espalda y acomodaba el cabello de su chica detrás de una oreja.

Sian solo asintió y permaneció un momento más ahí sentada.

\- ¿Quieres algo, un poco de agua?- pregunto la morena con preocupación a lo que Sian solo asintió.

Sophie salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina por el agua, mientras Sian ya se encontraba sentada en la cama.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Sophie mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y la abrazaba, dejando pequeños besos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto la morena que seguía preocupada.

¿Soph podrías ducharte por favor?- dijo la rubia con cara de preocupación mientras se desasía del abrazo de su chica y se retiraba un poco de ella, Sophie la miro sorprendida y levantando una ceja ante las palabras de Sian.

Es que, creo que a nuestro bebé no le agrada tu perfume- dijo la rubia mientras bajaba su mirada.

Después de su ducha a petición de su rubia y de estar quejándose en el baño por no poder usar sus lociones que tanto le gustan, por fin salió la morena y vio que Sian ya se encontraba acostada en la cama, ya había apagado todas la velas pero seguía con su sexy bata puesta lo que provoco una sonrisa en Sophie y que se le olvidaran sus perfumes.

Se acercó y comenzó a meterse a la cama, abrazando a la rubia por la cintra, mientras besaba su cuello.

Soph no te enojes pero estoy cansada y no me siento muy bien- dijo la rubia casi en un susurro, no quería molestar a la morena, Sophie detuvo sus caricias y dejando un tierno beso en el hombro de su chica, se recostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

La doctora dijo que serían normales estos malestares, me acompañaras a la próxima cita ¿verdad?- pregunto Sian mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la morena.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sophie mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza de Sian y se giraba al otro lado de la cama y volvían las palabras de su madre a su cabeza _"Las cosas van a cambiar Sophie y tienes que estar preparada y segura para poder apoyar a Sian". _

Ese era el problema, Sophie no estaba lista para los cambios, de hecho no le gustaban los cambios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 7

**CAP 7.**

Sian se encontraba en el departamento, estaba viendo algunas revistas sobre bebes y decoración de habitaciones.

Sophie había salido a correr como todos los días, desde su noche romántica frustrada la morena estaba un poco distante e incluso parecía molesta.

La rubia escucho que se cerraba la puerta del departamento y supuso que su novia había regresado.

Hola Otto- saludo la morena al gato que se paseaba por la sala mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo para beber.

-Soph llegaste- salió la rubia de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la morena para saludarla con un beso pero esta se apartó.

Espera, no quiero ser la causante de tus malestares otra vez, así que voy a ducharme- y se fue directo a la habitación, dejando a Sian algo desilusionada.

-No tardes o llegaremos tarde a la cita- grito la rubia desde la cocina.

Ya lo sé si, no tienes que recordármelo- le respondió Sophie algo enfadada desde el baño.

Sian solo suspiro y acaricio al gato que se pasaba por sus pies, mientras pensaba que tenía que ser paciente con su novia.

El London Bridge Hospital, uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, las chicas bajaron del auto que dejaron en el estacionamiento del hospital, ya iban retrasadas porque Sophie no pensaba dejar su hermoso auto en la calle y en el estacionamiento no encontraban lugar.

-Llegamos tarde Sophie, seguramente perderé mi cita con la Dra. Montgomery- decía la rubia algo molesta mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

No pasa nada Sian, además supongo que habrá otros doctores- dijo la morena para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Llegaron a la recepción, a pesar de estar un poco molesta por la tardanza Sian no soltaba la mano de la morena, la hacía sentir segura.

-Buenos días, la Dra. Montgomery, teníamos cita a las 11 am, soy Sian Powers.- dijo la rubia a la enfermera en la recepción, mientras Sophie miraba a todos lados viendo e inspeccionando la sala y las personas que había en ella, la mayoría eran mujeres embarazadas con sus parejas, algunas ya con un embarazo avanzado.

Lo siento ya se ha retirado, tuvo una emergencia, tal vez quiera reprogramar la cita o tal vez quiera que el Dr. Kosevich la atienda - dijo la enfermera mientras la rubia miraba a Sophie con cara de "te lo dije".

-Bueno podríamos reprogramar la cita- dijo Sophie que se empezaba a poner nerviosa con todas esas mujeres embarazadas en la sala.

-No, entraremos con el Dr. Kosevich- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la morena con el ceño fruncido.

¿Están seguras?- pregunto la enfermera.

-¿Hay algún problema?- dijo Sophie.

Es solo que el doctor es nuevo, viene de Rusia y es un poco nervioso pero muy dulce- dijo la enfermera a las chicas.

-Esta bien, no importa- dijo Sian mientras se dirigían a la sala a esperar a que las llamaran, la enfermera les dijo que no tardaría el doctor.

-Wow, estas mujeres sí que están enormes- dijo la morena en un susurro y en tono de burla mientras veía a las personas en la sala.

-Pues en unos meses tu querida novia estará así de "enorme"- dijo Sian mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia ante el comentario de su novia. Sophie solo giro los ojos y suspiro.

Entraron las dos al consultorio, dentro se encontraba un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello oscuro, estaba hablando por teléfono en otro idioma y se veía un poco nervioso y alterado.

Por favor siéntense, un momento, pequeños problemas familiares- les dijo interrumpiendo su llamada telefónica.

Las chicas lo veían un poco sorprendidas mientras se sentaban y veían como el doctor se ponía algo nervioso y hablaba más fuerte por teléfono.

-Segura que no quieres reprogramar la cita-dijo Sophie al oído de la rubia.

-No, ya estamos aquí Soph- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

El doctor colgó el teléfono e invito a las chicas a sentarse.

Lo siento de verdad, las madres pueden ser un poco histéricas- se sentó frente a las chicas sin decir nada, así paso un rato en que solo las miraba y no decía nada hasta que Sophie hablo.

-Así que escuchamos que es de Rusia- dijo la morena para romper con el silencio incómodo.

Tiene algún problema con eso- decía el doctor un poco nervioso.

No soy comunista, solo soy un científico, en Rusia era jefe de obstrucción.

-¿Obstrucción?- pregunto la rubia con cara de confusión.

Abstracción- dijo el doctor tratando de pronunciar bien.

-Obstetricia quiere decir- dijo Sophie que ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Eso es, obstetricia, un momento por favor- tomo una pequeña grabadora de su escritorio y repitió la palabra para corregirla.

\- Así es era obstetra en el hospital de Leningrado. ¿Y que lo trajo aquí?- volvió a preguntar la morena.

Bueno nunca tuve oportunidad de trabajar con personas en Rusia- decía el doctor de la manera más normal.

-Oh, se dedicaba a la investigación- Dijo la morena en su interrogatorio al doctor.

No, en realidad trabajaba con animales- dijo el doctor mientras Sophie y Sian abrían sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Animales?- pregunto la rubia sorprendía.

Solo ratas y monos- volvió a decir el doctor un poco nervioso.

Quería pacientes que no me mordieran y el mes pasado recibí mi nueva licencia y ahora puedo atender bebes humanos- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las chica estaban con la boca abierta y Sophie miraba a Sian con sorpresa.

\- Así que tengo un programa en la computadora que diseñe yo, nos va a decir cuando se embarazo y cuando nacerá el bebe, ¿quién es la futura mama?-pregunto el doctor a lo que Sophie señalo a Sian que seguía sin reaccionar.

¿Cuándo fue su última menopausia?- pregunto el doctor mientras miraba la computadora.

-¿Menopausia?- dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Menstruación- corrigió Sophie al doctor.

Si menstruación- dijo el doctor sonriendo.

-Un, 3 de marzo- dijo Sian mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que ya se estaba impacientando con el doctor.

Mientras el doctor anotaba la fecha en la computadora, las chicas se miraban, si, ambas pensaban que debieron reprogramar la cita.

Bien él bebe nacerá el 8 de diciembre felicidades y usted se embarazo el 17 de marzo- les dijo el doctor, Sian sonreía.

-Oh eso es exactitud- dijo la morena con media sonrisa que enseguida se le borro.

\- Oh por dios, Sian ¿me engañaste?- dijo al morena con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que pensaba.

\- El 17 de marzo yo estaba en Boston en un congreso sobre psicología infantil y yo no había aceptado comenzar con el tratamiento hasta que volví de ese congreso una semana después ¿recuerdas?- dijo la morena mientras respiraba con rapidez y cerraba sus puños en señal de enojo.

\- Me engañaste...

.

¿Qué? Sophie que estás diciendo- dijo Sian mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la morena.

Tal vez deba dejarlas solas- dijo el doctor parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, está bien, yo me voy- dijo la morena levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la puerta.

-¡NO! esperen, siéntense, Sophie siéntate y ahora cheque su computadora otra vez- dijo la rubia ya alterada por la situación, haciendo que también el doctor regresara a su lugar.

La computadora está bien- decía el doctor algo nervioso.

-¡No! cheque la maldita computadora- grito la rubia mientras señalaba la computadora.

-¡Chéquela!- grito Sophie

-¡Chéquela ya-!- también grito la rubia.

¡Ahhh! No me griten- decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

No me hagan esto no tolero la presión, lo checare pero por favor no me grite- el doctor comenzó a teclear nervioso y a golpear un poco la computadora en desesperación.

-¡Apúrese!- dijo la morena desesperada.

Espere, espere- decía mientras seguía dándole pequeños golpes a la computadora- oh ya lo siento, es un problema de las teclas de funciones, una es para humanos y otra es para chimpancés y usted no es un champase- decía el doctor mientras Sophie trataba de calmarse y Sian tomaba su mano para calmarla.

-No, no lo soy- dijo la rubia mientras trataba de calmar a la morena.

-Lo siento, no quise- decía Sophie mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

Bien, ¿hicieron la inseminación el 23 de marzo? ¿ya estaba usted aquí?- pregunto el doctor mirando a la morena la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y Sian suspiro de alivio.

Bien su bebe nacerá el 15 de diciembre, ok ahora es tiempo de el examen físico, síganme- el doctor se dirigió a otra sala, al abrirla las chicas vieron la camilla, Sian se asustó un poco de pensar que se tendría que acostar ahí con sus piernas abiertas.

Bien aquí, Señorita si pudiera desvestirse y ponerse esta bata por favor, usted puede esperar afuera si quiere- le dijo el doctor a Sophie.

-Está bien, te espero afuera- le dijo a Sian

-No te atrevas a dejarme sola con él- dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras detenía a su novia.

-Me...me quedo- dijo Sophie un poco nerviosa.

Bien, entonces vamos a probar esto- decía el doctor mientras movía unas palancas que había al lado de la camilla haciendo que esta se moviera arriba y abajo de manera rápida sin poder controlarla.

Sophie tomo a Sian de la cintura y ambas se estaba poniendo nerviosas con este raro doctor, cuando por fin pudo controlar la camilla le hizo una señal a la rubia para que se subiera a ella.

-Corre- dijo la morena a su novia en un susurro haciendo que Sian saliera de la habitación.

Después de discutir un poco sobre regresar o no a la revisión, por fin las chicas se decidieron a volver y terminar la consulta, el hecho de que la doctora de Sian aun no volviera influyo en la decisión de regresar.

Habían terminado y estaban saliendo del consultorio cuando Sophie volteo y miro a Emma y a Sophia salir de otro consultorio.

Oh por dios, ahí está Sophia la hermana de Ryan- dijo la morena mientras tomaba a Sian del brazo para dirigirse al elevador sin que las vieran.

¿Sian? ¿Sophie?- dijo Pia que las había visto. Las chicas se detuvieron y se giraron lentamente, la rubia sonreía y Sophie solo hizo un gesto raro en señal de saludo.

¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Emma.

-Revisión de rutina- dijo Sophie, ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de su novia.

-Y ustedes- pregunto Sian

Pues Pia está embarazada- dijo Emma con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Sian mientras le daba un abrazo a la castaña, Sophie no decía nada solo medio sonreía y trataba de que Emma no se le acercara demasiado.

Señoritas esperen- escucharon un grito, el doctor Kosevich venía con una chamarra en la mano- se les olvido esto- dijo mientras le daba a Sian la chamarra.

-Oh gracias, lo olvide- dijo la rubia

Tiene muchos pelos- dijo el doctor mirando a Sian.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sophie levantando una ceja y mirando de mala gana al doctor.

Si, pelos, de...-hacia señas con sus manos, no recordaba la palabra que quería decir- si de miau, miau- dijo haciendo unos gestos raros.

-De gato- dijo la rubia.- Si tenemos un gato en casa.-

Pues deben deshacerse de él, los gatos tiene enfermedades...-otra vez no recordaba la palabra- en su popo, tax... taxo...- Sophia lo interrumpió.

Toxoplasmosis- dijo la castaña

Si eso, es dañino- volvió a decir el doctor a la morena que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No, Otto es viejo y muy limpio, no me voy a deshacer de el- respondió Sophie.

Lo siento, tendrán que elegir él bebe o el gato- les dijo el doctor y enseguida se retiró.

Sophie y Sian se miraron sorprendidas y vieron como Sophia y Emma también reían.

¿Quién está embarazada?- pregunto Emma mientras daba pequeños aplausos de emoción.

-Yo- dijo Sian levantando su mano de manera tímida. Enseguida Pia la abrazo para felicitarla y Emma hizo lo mismo con Sophie.

¡Felicidades!- dijo la rubia a Sophie que estaba siendo asfixiada por el abrazo de Emma-

Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida- decía la rubia a una morena disgustada por la situación.

La situación no podría ser peor para la morena, por un lado estaba Sophia que no paraba de hablar del embarazo, de lo maravilloso que es, le daba tips y consejos a la rubia, algo que parecía gustarle a Sian porque no dejaba de reír y por otro lado estaba Emma que no dejaba a Sophie, mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso que es, que querían un niño y no dejaba de darle consejos a Sophie, la morena comenzaba a fastidiarse y solo se limitaba a responder con un sí o no a las preguntas de Emma. Así siguieron hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Cuando por fin llegaron al auto de la morena esta se apresuró a subir, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Wow, ¿es tu auto?- pregunto Emma mientras rosaba con su mano el auto- Es genial, un BMW convertible- decía la rubia que no dejaba de admirar el auto.

A veces creo que está más enamorada de los autos que de mi- dijo Pia a Sian mientras veía con una enorme sonrisa a su esposa.

Sophie sonreía sinceramente por primera vez desde que salieron de los consultorios, adoraba a su auto y que alguien dijera que era genial la hacía sentir bien.

\- Si es genial, además me encanta el color negro así que- dijo la morena sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabes tengo una agencia de autos, si quieres cambiarlo yo te puedo ofrecer buenos precios- dijo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Sophie solo arqueo una ceja y se puso seria- ¿Cambiarlo? jamás cambiaria mi auto- dijo la morena, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Si Emma tiene razón, necesitaran un auto más familiar ahora que van a ser mamás- dijo Pia a Sian.

Sian solo asentía con su cabeza como aceptando la propuesta, no había pensado en eso. Sophie miro a la castaña con cara de pocos amigos, algo que Emma noto.

Bueno cariño vámonos, debemos recoger a las niñas- dijo Emma a su esposa para que no siguiera hablando- Sophie toma mi tarjeta por si cambias de opinión- la rubia le entrego la tarjeta y le tendió la mano para despedirse. Sophie la tomo de mala gana y solo hizo un gesto raro a manera de despedida. En cambio Sophia se despidió de Sian acordando que la llamaría para asistir a algunos cursos para mujeres embarazadas.

Adiós Sophie-dijo la castaña haciendo un ademan con su mano para despedirse. Cuando se fueron Sian seguía mirando el auto de Sophie, estaba pensativa.

-Creo que tienen razón cariño, este auto no es adecuado para cuando nazca él bebé- dijo la rubia mientras se subía al auto.

\- Además creo que tendremos que deshacernos de Otto, no quiero que él bebé se vaya a enfermar- término diciendo la rubia ante una Sophie que no podía articular palabra.

-¡No no no! en primer lugar no me voy a deshacer de mi auto y tampoco de mi gato, llevo 12 años con él y no lo voy a abandonar ahora- prácticamente grito la morena, ya estaba enfadada de tener que escuchar que se tenía que deshacer de sus cosas.

-Pero Sophie ¿dónde piensas poner al bebé cuando salgamos? ¿En el capote del auto? No lo creo- la rubia ya se estaba molestando también por ver la reacción de su novia, de verdad que no la entendía y estaba esforzando demasiado para no perder la paciencia.

-Está bien, entiendo lo de Otto, no te pido que nos deshagamos de el ya, pero ¿el auto? creo que deberías pensarlo- termino diciendo la rubia.

-Menos mal que nada iba a cambiar ¿cierto?- dijo la morena con ironía sin mirar a Sian mientras encendía el auto para salir de ahí, Sian solo la miro y negó con la cabeza, de verdad que no entendía a Sophie, la amaba de eso no tenía duda, pero últimamente no lograba entenderla y eso la entristecía y le preocupaba.

* * *

**que les pareció? bueno? malo? ... tienen ganas de matar a sophie?... u.u**


	10. Chapter 8

**CAP 8.**

Las chicas llegaron a su departamento, ninguna hablo durante el trayecto a casa, no querían empeorar las cosas. Se dirigieron al departamento en un silencio total, Sophie sabía que había hecho sentir mal a Sian y la rubia no entendía la actitud de Sophie, era como si no se sintiera cómoda con la situación. Entraron al departamento y la rubia se dirigió a la habitación sin decir nada mientras Sophie se sentaba en el sofá y trataba de ordenar sus ideas y asimilar un poco todo lo vivido esa mañana. Ahí permaneció durante un largo tiempo hasta que decidió ir a la habitación y hablar con su novia.

-¿Sian?- pregunto la morena en un susurro mientras abría poco a poco la puerta de la habitación.

\- Sian ¿estás bien?- ya había entrado cuando vio a la rubia recostada en la cama mirando al techo, no le respondió.

\- Lo siento- dijo la morena y vio como Sian limpiaba su rostro, había estado llorando, había hecho llorar a su novia y eso la hizo sentir fatal.

-¿Qué parte? el no querer deshacerte de tu estúpido auto y de tu estúpido gato o tu reproche por querer hacer estos cambios por el bien de nuestro bebé - grito la rubia, se había sentado en la cama y estaba viendo a la morena que se había quedado petrificada en la puerta por el tono que por primera vez le escuchaba a su novia. Sin decir nada Sophie se acercó y se sentó al lado de Sian.

-Perdóname por favor- dijo la morena en un susurro, seguía con la mirada abajo, no podía ver esos ojos grisáceos tristes y sobre todo saber que ella era la causante de esa tristeza.

Sian rompió en llanto otra vez y se lanzó a los brazos de Sophie que sorprendida por la reacción no hizo más que abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- Lo siento, por favor ya no llores, me parte el corazón verte así -decía la morena mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre la cabellera rubia de su chica.

-Soph perdóname, no quería gritarte, es solo que me siento muy sensible y tu actitud no ayuda mucho- dijo la rubia que seguía abrazada a Sophie

\- Lamento lo que dije del auto y de Otto- dijo esto mirando a la morena a los ojos.

-Perdóname tú a mí por mi reacción, todo ha pasado tan rápido que- dijo la morena pero Sian puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no continuara.

-Lo sé, sé que estas asustada y te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí también por favor, a veces siento que te arrepientes y eso me duele, solo quiero saber si estarás conmigo o - decía Sian sin dejar de ver los ojos de su novia, Sophie la interrumpió dándole un tierno beso.

-Dame tiempo si, necesito asimilar todo esto y sabes que voy a estar contigo- dijo la morena cuando termino de besar a su novia, le dolía verla a si y sabía que no era capaz de decirle que aún no se sentía lista, solo miraba sus hermosos ojos grisáceos.

Sian no respondió solo se acercó para volver a besarla, Sophie la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más ella mientras la rubia ponía sus manos en la nuca de la morena para profundizar el beso, quería transmitirle todo su amor y sobre todo que estaría ahí para esperarla. Sophie fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de la rubia con la mayor delicadeza mientras Sian hacia lo mismo con ella, cuando se liberaron de la ropa sus manos acariciaban cada palmo de piel mientras seguían uniendo sus bocas en tiernos y apasionados besos, Sophie fue acostando a Sian poco a poco mientras ella se posaba encima, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y la rubia quería demostrarle que era ella todo lo que siempre había deseado. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerarse con cada caricia, entre sutiles gemidos que indicaban que ambas estaban llegando a la cima no paraban de decirse cuanto se amaban.

\- Te amo..Siany - logro decir Sophie mientras se aferraba al cuerpo desnudo de Sian.

\- Quiero...estar...contigo siempre- logro decir la rubia mientras sus piernas se aferraban con más fuerza a las caderas de Sophie y con sus manos se aferraba su espalda, no quería soltarla nunca. Llegaron juntas al éxtasis, seguían abrazadas mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban poco a poco, Sophie estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Sian y esta le deja pequeñas caricias en su espalda desnuda.

-¿Cambiaste de perfume?- pregunto la rubia mientras aspiraba el aroma de la morena.

-¿Porque? este tampoco le gusta al bebé- dijo la morena haciendo reír a su novia.

-Umm, creo que este si le ha gustado- dijo la rubia mientras entrelazaba su mano con la morena.

\- Soph tengo hambre y se me antoja un helado de fresa- dijo Sian haciendo que Sophie levantara su cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Qué? tengo que alimentar a otra personita y después de este "ejercicio" tengo mucha hambre- Sophie solo rodo los ojos y suspiro.

\- Esta bien, vamos por algo de comer- dijo la morena, en otras circunstancias se habrían quedado en la cama toda la mañana, haciendo "ejercicio", sin pensar en comer, solo querían comerse una a la otra, las palabras de Sian estaban retumbando en la cabeza de Sophie, "otra personita", sentía que tenía que compartir a su rubia y eso no le hacía mucha gracia.

Después de ducharse, salieron de su departamento a un centro comercial, hacía mucho que no tenían un día libre de sus trabajos y querían pasarlo juntas, así que ahí estaban paseando por el centro comercial tomadas de la mano, habían comido unas hamburguesas que fue lo que la rubia quiso comer así que Sophie no se negó. La rubia se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras la morena le complacía su antojo por el helado de fresa.

-Aquí tienes amor- dijo la morena mientras le daba a Sian su helado y se sentaba a su lado.

-Gracias Soph- la rubia le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres- dijo Sian mientras miraba a Sophie.

-No, sabes que no me gusta el dulce, Sian...-dijo la morena que veía como su novia se había manchado un poco la mejilla con el helado, sin decirle nada se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla al tiempo que pasaba ligeramente su lengua para quitar el resto de helado, la rubia solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia de su chica.

-Creí que no te gustaba el dulce- dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro de Sophie.

-El dulce no me gusta pero me gustas tú- la morena cerro la distancia que había entre ella y la beso dulcemente hasta que un sonido distrajo a Sophie.

\- Sian tu celular- dijo la morena sin dejar de besar los labios de su chica.

-Espero que sea importante como para interrumpir- dijo Sian mientras se separaba de Sophie y contestaba la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Pia?- dijo la rubia mientras veía a la morena que había levantado una ceja al escuchar el nombre de quien llamaba a su novia.

\- ¿a cenar el sábado?- Sian miro a Sophie que le hacía señas con las manos para que dijera que no.

\- claro está bien, nos vemos a las 8- termino la rubia mientras miraba a Sophie que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Porque le dijiste que si?- la morena estaba enfadada, lo que menos quería era tener que pasar una cena con Sophia y su enorme familia.

\- Sian sabes que no me agrada- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos, realmente estaba molesta.

-Vamos Soph, es solo una cena- decía la rubia mientras se acercaba a su chica y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

\- Además nos pueden dar algunos consejos ahora que vamos a ser mamás- la rubia veía a su chica con un tierno puchero en su rostro, sabía que Sophie no se podría resistir.

-No Sian, no pongas esa cara- dijo la morena que seguía con los brazos cruzados.

\- No pienso pasar la noche del sábado con ellas y menos soportar a Yako, Wako y Doc- la morena se giró para no ver la cara de Sian que la estaba convenciendo.

\- Además es solo un bebé por dios, no necesitamos consejos- estas palabras no las pensó Sophie, provocando que la rubia se alejara de la morena y ahora ella se pusiera de brazos cruzados, eso le había dolido.

-¿Solo un bebé?- pregunto mientras miraba a la morena- Si no te has dado cuenta es NUESTRO BEBE!- casi grito la rubia, Sophie la miro sorprendida y sin poder decir nada, solo bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Lo siento Sian- dijo la morena en un susurro, ahora ella trataba de abrazar a la rubia cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Perdóname sí, soy una tonta- volvo a decir la morena mientras con su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de Sian.

\- Iremos a esa cena y...- no pudo terminar la frase porque la rubia ya se había lanzado a sus labios.

-Gracias Soph- dijo la rubia a poca distancia de los labios de la morena.

\- Será divertido- Sophie solo suspiro y rodo los ojos, sería una cena larga y necesitaría de toda su paciencia.

* * *

**Hola! espero y que les haya gustado el capitulo. No piensen que me he olvidado de este fic... Gracias por sus comentarios. (:**


	11. Chapter 9

**Capitulo - 9**

Para pesar de Sophie el sábado había llegado y eso significaba que tendría que pasar una cena en casa de Sophia y Emma junto a sus tres pequeños "monstruos" como los llamaba Ryan. Sian se encontraba en la recamara terminado de prepararse mientras la morena estaba en la sala viendo televisión, aún no se había cambiado y no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Soph, vamos a llegar tarde!- grito la rubia desde la habitación, Sophie solo suspiro, apago el televisor y se dirigió a la habitación.

\- Sé que no quieres ir pero podrías disimular un poco, por favor- dijo la rubia mirando a Sophie por el espejo que ahora se había tirado en la cama.

-Sabes que podríamos quedarnos y hacer cosas más interesantes- dijo la morena que ahora estaba abrazando a Sian por la espalda mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, la rubia solo hecho su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que la morena continuara.

-Podemos hacer todas las cosas interesantes que tienes en mente- dijo la rubia haciendo que a Sophie se le dibujara una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pero cuando regresemos de esa cena- esto solo hizo que a Sophie se le borrara la sonrisa y dejara de besar a su rubia.

-Más te vale que sea muy pero muy interesante- decía la morena mientras señalaba a la rubia y se dirigía al baño para arreglarse.

Habían llegado a la casa de Sophia y Emma, por supuesto llegaban tarde, primero porque Sophie como siempre tardo en arreglarse y porque se habían perdido de camino, habían estado dando vueltas por el vecindario, Sophie ya estaba desesperada y solo quería regresar a casa, sin embargo la rubia supo convencerla y pudieron dar con la dirección. La casa era grande y tenía al frente un jardín y algunas flores, la fachada era blanca con grandes ventanas.

-¿Segura que es aquí?- pregunto la morena mientras seguía observando la casa, estaciono el auto enfrente.

\- Vaya, es una casa grande y...- Sophie seguía observando la casa mientras Sian bajaba del auto, no pensó que estas mujeres tuvieran tan buen gusto.

\- es hermosa. -

-Wow, ¿acabas de dar un cumplido a la casa de Sophia y Emma?- dijo la rubia mirando con sorpresa a su novia.

\- Espero que sigas con esta amabilidad durante la cena- la rubia había tomado la mano de Sophie y le dio un rápido beso en los labios provocando la risa de Sophie.

-Lo intentare- dijo la morena mientras se dirigían a la puerta para comenzar con esta espléndida cena de sábado por la noche. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta toda la hermosura que pensó Sophie de esa casa se desvaneció ya que cuando se acercaron a tocar el timbre escucharon gritos de niñas así como la voz de Sophia, parecía que dentro había un caos.

\- ¿Y si a los cinco minutos finges que te sientes mal y nos vamos?- dijo la morena mientras miraba a Sian con el ceño fruncido y una ceja levantada.

\- Esta bien, yo seré la que se sienta mal- volvió a decir la morena provocando en la rubia un sonrisa, Sian le tomo la mano con fuerza y toco a la puerta.

-No va a pasar nada Soph, son solo niños- decía la rubia mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena, cuando escucharon que alguien corría a la puerta.

Por fin llegaron- dijo Emma que se lanzó a abrazar a Sian pasa saludarla, iba hacer lo mismo con Sophie pero esta extendió la botella de vino que llevaban para evitar ser ahogada por la rubia y su efusivo abrazo.

Adelante, solo faltaban ustedes- dijo la rubia haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

¡Cariño ya llegaron!- grito Emma desde la entrada y prácticamente en el oído de Sophie haciendo que esta se asustara- Lo siento.

Las chicas entraron a la casa, también era muy bonita por dentro, solo había algunos juguetes por el suelo haciendo que la morena casi cayera con uno de ellos, Sophie no soltaba la mano de Sian lo que provocaba en la rubia un tierna sonrisa, sabía que su chica estaba nerviosa y más nerviosa se puso cuando de pronto tres pequeñas aparecieron corriendo y gritando, lanzándose a abrazar a Sian y a Sophie provocando que esta abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa y el susto.

La más pequeña, una niña castaña de ojos claros veía fijamente a Sophie y extendía sus manos hacia la morena, esta no sabía qué hacer y solo reía tímidamente.

-Quiere que la alces- dijo Sian al oído de la morena, está la miro con los ojos abiertos- No te va hacer nada San, ve es pequeñita.

Sophie tomo a la niña y la sentó sobre sus piernas, solo le sonreía tímidamente mientras la pequeña no dejaba de mirarla, de pronto solo sonrió y dejo un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

_Le agradas- se escuchó las voz de Sophia que había llegado a la sala, se dirigió a saludar a las chicas.

_Kat no habla mucho pero es una niña muy dulce y le agradas- decía la castaña viendo la escena.

_Bien chicas a cenar que para eso las invitamos- la castaña tomo a Kat en brazos y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Ves, le agradas a los niños- dijo Sian mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena, esta solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El comedor era grande, así como la familia que vivía en esa casa. La cena transcurría lentamente para pesar de Sophie, por un lado estaba Sophia que no dejaba de hablar con Sian sobre él bebé, ropa, decoración de habitaciones, molestias, hormonas y la constante pregunta "Tu qué piensas Sophie", y por otro lado estaba Emma que no dejaba de hablar de su auto, que si era mejor cambiarlo, que necesitarían uno más familiar y por ultimo las niñas que no dejaban de moverse, gritar, además que siempre la miraban, Sophie estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí y su rubia lo veía en su cara.

-¡Demonios!- grito Sophie levantándose de golpe de la silla, la pequeña Lucy había derramado su bebida sobre la morena- ¿Porque no tienes cuidado?- dijo la morena mientras veía a la niña, Lucy comenzó a llorar exageradamente y se fue corriendo, Sophie se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Sian.

Igual de dramática que Sophia- dijo Emma mientras reía, risa que se le borro con la mirada asesina de su castaña esposa.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- dijo la morena que seguía limpiando su pantalón.

Al fondo a la izquierda- dijo Sophia que seguía mirando a su esposa.

Sophie se dirigió al baño, en cuanto entro dio un gran suspiro, se miró en el espejo, de verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia y esa cena parecía no llegar a su fin. Se mojó el rostro y se quedó con las manos recargadas en el lavabo cuando un ruido la despertó, su celular estaba sonando, vio en la pantalla quien era y sonrió.

-Hola Ry- dijo Sophie mientras bajaba la tapadera del inodoro y se sentaba sobre ella.-Hubieras llamado hace media hora y me hubieras ahorrado la peor de las cenas.

¿Tan mal están las cosas con Sian?- pregunto Ryan provocando una carcajada en su amiga.

-Para nada, no me vas a creer en donde estamos cenando- la morena sabía cuanto quería Ryan a su querida hermana Sophia.

Sabes que odio las adivinanzas así que ya suéltalo- Ryan se escuchaba desesperado y eso hizo reír a la morena.

-Sophia y Emma nos invitaron a cenar y Sian no se negó-la morena quería saber la reacción de su amigo que no se hizo esperar y soltó una sonora carcajada provocando que Sophie se quitara el teléfono del oído.

\- ¿Que tiene tanta gracia?-pregunto la morena con confusión.

Es que jajajaja tu Sophie Webster jajajajaja cenando con jajajajaja las Pavlovic-Rialto jajaja- decía Ryan que apenas podía hablar de la risa.

La morena arqueo una ceja y abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, también había comenzado a reír.

-Ry háblame en cinco minutos, necesito salir de aquí- dijo la morena mientras se miraba en el espejo y borraba las lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa.

Claro, por cierto en unos meses estaré en Londres haciendo una exposición y ya sabes que estas invitada y tu rubia también- Ryan estaba en París y siempre que tenía oportunidad de estar en Londres visitaba a su querida amiga.

-Claro ahí estaremos, pero háblame en cinco minutos- decía la morena mientras terminaba la llamada, negando con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse con Sian de brazos cruzados, arqueando una ceja y muy enojada.

. . .

-¡Oh Sian!, me entretuve hablando con Ry- fue todo lo que la morena pudo decir, miro a Sian y bajo la mirada, de verdad estaba enojada.

-Claro y te hablara en cinco minutos para salir de aquí ¿Cierto?- la rubia seguía en su posición y esperando a que la morena respondiera.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer Sophie, no puedes esforzarte un poco!- dijo la rubia subiendo el tono de su voz.

-Siany, amor, lo siento, lo intento de verdad- la morena se había acercado a la rubia y la tomaba por los hombros.

-Pues no parece- dijo Sian sin mirar a Sophie, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse húmedos.

\- No voy a discutir contigo aquí- la rubia se limpiaba sus ojos para que las lágrimas no siguieran saliendo.

\- así que volveremos y terminaremos con esa cena ¿entendido?- la rubia se había controlado para no llorar, miro a Sophie con enojo y se dirigió a la sala mientras Sophie la seguía con la mirada abajo y lentamente.

Por fin chicas- dijo Emma con una sonrisa mientras ponía una bandeja con unas tazas sobre la mesa al centro de la sala- Sophia fue a acostar a las niñas, no tarda- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba, noto que la situación entre Sian y Sophie estaba un poco tensa ya que Sian se sentó sin mirar a Sophie y esta aunque se sentó a su lado miraba a otro lado sin decir nada, lo confirmo cuando el celular de Sophie sonó y Sian la miro casi asesinando al celular lo que provoco que la morena rápidamente colgara la llamada y apagara el celular.

Cuando Sophia volvió, la conversación fue tranquila y agradable, entre anécdotas de las niñas y la familia, Emma trato de aliviar la tensión entre Sophie y Sian cuando les pregunto cómo se habían conocido, esta simple pregunta provoco que ambas se miraran a los ojos y de inmediato dibujaran un enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, sin pensarlo Sian entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena y relato la historia.

Sophia no dejaba de darle tips a Sian y a Sophie para ayudarlas como mamás primerizas, según la excusa de la castaña aunque lo cierto era que no podía dejar de hablar y Emma solo la miraba con amor al escuchar cada consejo que les dabas a sus invitadas, Sian estaba encantada y la morena no parecía tan impaciente.

Sophie también quiso saber cómo se habían conocido Sophia y Emma. Emma solo miro a su esposa para que fuera ella la que relatara la historia mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y Sophia no perdió la oportunidad.

Nos conocimos en el instituto- dijo Sophia mientras miraba a su esposa- pero hasta que nos graduamos Emma se atrevió a confesar que estaba enamorada de mi- volvió a mirar con ternura a su rubia y beso su mejilla- Después nos mudamos a Londres, yo estudiaba en La Universidad de Londres y ella en Oxford pero hasta que nos graduamos decidimos vivir juntas- volvió a mirar a su esposa y le sonrió- Y un año después Emma me pidió que nos casáramos y no pude negarme- miro a Emma que solo sonrió y le dio un beso- a los dos años Emma me dio uno de los mejore regalos, Beth- la niña ahora tenía 10 años y se parecía a Emma, rubia y de ojos verdes.

Pero también Sophia me dio un hermosos regalo 3 años después- hablo Emma mirando a su esposa- Lucia, cuando la tuve en mis brazos, tan pequeña, me volví a enamorar- Lucia ahora tenía 7 años y se parecía a Sophia.

Y después llegó Katherine- dijo Pia mirando a Sophie- es hermosa como Emma-volvió a mirar a su rubia, Katherine de 4 años era la perfecta combinación de Sophia y Emma, cabello castaño y ojos azul verdosos- Y ahora esperamos a Charly- dijo la castaña mientras se tocaba el vientre, querían un niño y eso le hacía mucha ilusión a Emma- Bueno aún no sabemos si será niño pero nos encantaría- Sophia había terminado su historia.

Sian estaba emocionada escuchando el relato de sus amigas, se les veía tan felices y eso era lo que ella quería, una familia junto a una morena de hermosos ojos azul grisáceos, cabellera castaña hermosa y con un ácido sentido del humor, quería una familia con su Sophie, quería casarse con ella y estar con ella para siempre.

¿Y porque tantos hijos?- esta pregunta hecha por su Sophie la saco de sus sueños, Sian la miro sorprendida, no creía que la morena estuviera haciendo esa pregunta, bueno si creía solo que tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal. Emma y Sophia se miraron y solo rieron sin darle importancia.

Bueno, somos hijas únicas y siempre quisimos tener una familia grande- dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia a la pregunta de la morena.

Las chicas se despidieron, Sophia y Emma se quedaron en el marco de la puerta viendo como subían al auto, Pia suspiro haciendo que Emma la mirara mientras sonreía, conocía a su esposa y sabía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo la rubia una vez que entraron a la casa.

Estas chicas necesitan ayuda- dijo Sophia mientras Emma la abrazaba por detrás.

No entiendo- dijo la rubia mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.

Es claro que se aman, se puede ver en cómo se miran- decía la castaña mientras hacía espacio en su cuello para que su esposa siguiera con su labor- Sophie está loca por Sian y no se diga de Siany, pero Sophie está que se orina del miedo cada vez que escucha algo sobre él bebe que van a tener- esto provoco que la rubia riera provocando que Sophia le diera un golpe en su brazo.

No se ve tan asustada- decía la rubia sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

Claro que está asustada, apenas escucha "bebé" y tiembla- dijo Sophia haciendo un movimiento raro con sus brazos- Además Sian es muy sensible, imagina ahora con los cambios, definitivamente necesitan ayuda- Sophia se giró sin romper el abrazo, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma- Y tú y yo las vamos a ayudar- termino de decir la castaña para besar a su esposa con más pasión.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... Hace mucho que no había actualizado... que dicen sigo con la historia? ... Bueno gracias por su paciencia.. y los comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (;**


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Había pasado casi un mes desde la cena en casa de Sophia y Emma, la habían repetido dos veces más, cenas que al igual habían sido momentos desesperantes para Sophie, sin embargo había comenzado a llevarse bien con Emma, aunque a veces ésta también la sacaba de sus casillas.

Sian estaba terminando su primer trimestre del embarazo y sus cambios de humor estaban volviendo loca a Sophie, Sian era una persona sensible, pero ahora era extremadamente sensible y al segundo podía estar furiosa con la morena, claro que los comentarios y actitudes de Sophie no ayudaban mucho.

-Hola amor-Sophie estaba llegando al departamento, cuando entro Otto se acercó a sus pies.

-Hola gordito-dejo su maletín y sus llaves, se dirigió hacia Sian que estaba sentada en el sofá con unas revistas, se sentó a su lado esperando un beso de la rubia que seguía atenta a su lectura.

-Sabes que la música puede tranquilizar al bebé-la rubia se giró para mirar a Sophie que la miraba con ternura, esta simplemente sonrió.

-Estas hermosa-fue lo único que dijo la morena antes de acercarse y besar a su novia con ternura, puso su mano en la nuca de la rubia para acercarla más, poco a poco Sian soltó la revista y puso su mano en la mejilla de Sophie, la morena profundizo el beso y poco a poco fue recostando a Sian sobre el sofá mientras ella lentamente dejaba caer su peso sobre Sian sin romper con el beso; en cuanto estuvieron recostadas Sophie dejo los labios de la rubia para besar su cuello, Sian solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio a la morena que ahora comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de la rubia lentamente.

-¿Soph?-dijo la rubia en un susurro, podía sentir las manos de su novia que quería deshacerse de su ropa.

Mmm-fue lo único que dijo Sophie, seguía concentrada en el cuello de la rubia y en quitarle la blusa.

-Necesitamos arreglar la habitación para él bebé-esto provoco que Sophie se detuviera, levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a Sian que esperaba una respuesta.

"No puede ser" pensó Sophie, se levantó y se volvió a sentar ante la mirada de Sian.

-¿Qué?-pegunto la morena, quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, la rubia también se volvió a sentar mientras comenzaba a abrocharse la blusa de nuevo.

-Necesitamos acondicionar una habitación para él bebé-la rubia vio como la cara se Sophie paso de la confusión a la molestia.

Sophie solo suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Siany es solo una habitación, podemos hablarlo después-la morena intento acercarse para besar de nuevo a la rubia pero esta la detuvo, Sophie cerró los ojos y se regañó a si misma por sus palabras, esta noche le tocaría dormir en ese sofá.

-¿Solo una habitación?-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Sophie-NO, SOPHIE. ¡ES LA HABITACION DE NUESTRO BEBE!-Sian comenzó a levantar el tono de su voz, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No quise decir eso Sian-la morena no sabía que decir para evitar las reacciones de su novia, últimamente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

¡PUES NO PARECE SOPHIE!-Sian se levantó del sofá, con sus manos trato de limpiar sus mejillas-¿Cuándo quieres que lo hablemos? ¿Cuándo vaya a irse a la universidad?-fue lo último que dijo Sian antes de irse a la habitación dando un fuerte portazo al cerrarla.

Sophie solo sus piro pesadamente y se recostó en el sofá, ahí permaneció un buen rato, hasta que se decidió a ir a la habitación, por lo menos por una almohada y una frazada. Se acercó lentamente y despacio comenzó a abrir la puerta pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡NO QUIERO VERTE SOPHIE!-gritó la rubia desde el interior.

-Pero Sian-fue lo único que pudo decir Sophie para recibir un "no" como respuesta.

-Malditas hormonas-apenas dijo esto escucho un almohadazo en la puerta y la voz de su novia.

-¡TE ESCUCHE!—volvió a gritar la rubia.

Sophie regreso a su sofá, tratando de acomodarse, era demasiado incomodo pero no le quedaba de otra; sin embargo no podía dormir y aún era temprano, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo. Salió de su departamento, simplemente subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo, no podía llamar a Ryan, seguramente en Paris estaba de fiesta o divirtiéndose en su hotel con alguna hermosa mujer, además no estaba de humor para escuchar alguna de sus bromas sobre su situación. Se acordó de Emma, así que tomo su teléfono y marco.

Hola Sophia, ¿está Emma?-Sophie no sabía a quién más recurrir-Soy Sophie-tardo unos segundos esperando, cuando escucho las voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Sophie ¿todo bien?- Emma se había extrañado que Sophie la llamara, escucho atentamente-Um, si, se dónde está, voy para allá-se encontraría con Sophie en un bar.

Emma llego después de media hora, primero se tardó porque Sophia quería saber que había pasado, la rubia solo le dijo que Sophie y Sian habían discutido y que la morena necesitaba hablar con alguien. Sophia inmediatamente tomó el teléfono y marco a Sian, quería saber cómo estaba en ese momento.

. . .

Sian salió de la habitación, tenía sus ojos llorosos todavía, lentamente camino hasta la sala.

-¿Sophie?-dijo la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta, se acercó hasta el sofá y vio que no había nadie, se acercó a la mesa y vio que no estaban las llaves de su auto, se acostó en el sofá y se acurruco abrazando un cojín, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir otra vez, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y la rubia rápidamente se levantó a contestar.

¡Sophie!-dijo Sian rápidamente

_No Sian, soy Sophia ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás llorando?_-Pia hablaba demasiado rápido y fuerte, la rubia se alejó un poco el teléfono y cuando ya no la escucho lo volvió a acercar.

-No estoy bien, discutí con Sophie y sí, estoy la rubia con calma, intentando responder a todas las preguntas de Sophia.

_Si lo sé, Sophie llamo a Emma_-dijo la castaña, Sian se sorprendió pero por lo menos sabía que no estaría sola en algún bar.

\- _Y ¿cómo estás?- _volvió a preguntar Sophia.

Sian solo suspiro.-Estas benditas hormonas me están volviendo loca y...-se detuvo un momento y sonrió tristemente.

-creo que también estoy enloqueciendo a Sophie, además sigue con sus comentarios y su actitud, cada vez que trato de hablar sobre cambiar el auto o regalar al gato se molesta y ahora intente hablar de la habitación del bebé y dijo que era solo una habitació rubia se estaba desahogando, por un momento no dejo hablar a Sophia Rialto que solo sonrió al recordar lo que le hizo a Emma por no querer opinar sobre el papel tapiz para la habitación de Lucy.

_Es normal Sian, estas experimentando muchos cambios y en cuanto a Sophie, bueno tú la conoces mejor, pero tal vez solo está asustada- _dijo Sophia para tranquilizar a la rubia.

-Ese es el problema Sophia, últimamente no sé si está asustada o molesta por el embarazo, a veces creo que...— la rubia sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo y su voz se quebraba.

-Simplemente no le interesa-termino de decir mientras limpiaba su rostro.

_Tranquila cariño, es solo que están viviendo muchos cambios_-decía Sophia tratando de consolar a Sian. -_Pero cualquier cosa, cuentas con nosotras._

-Gracias Sophia- dijo la rubia aun con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

. . .

Al fondo en una mesa estaba Sophie con la mirada fija en la mesa y con un vaso en la mano, Emma se acercó rápidamente.

Hola-saludo tímidamente la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a Sophie, la morena la miro y sonrió-¿Qué pasó?

Sophie solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-Estábamos...ya sabes-dijo la morena moviendo sus manos, Emma solo asintió y sonrió- Y empezó a hablar de la habitación del bebé y...-

Wow, espera ¿qué dijiste de la habitación?-dijo Emma abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Que era solo una habitación-dijo Sophie frunciendo el ceño, no entendía cuál era el problema.

Jamás digas que es solo una habitación-decía la rubia agitando la cabeza y sus manos.

-Sophia me dejo sin sexo un mes, solo porque dije que cualquier papel tapiz estaría bien para la habitación de Lucy-

Pero si solo es una habitación-decía la morena frunciendo el ceño y riendo.

shhhh, que te dije-la rubia señalo a Sophie

No es solo una habitación-dijo la morena con resignación. -Es que...-miro a Emma, había dejado de reír y la miraba seria.

-Todos estos cambios me están volviendo loca y...-la morena se encogió de hombros.

-Todo paso tan rápido, no estoy lista y tengo miedo-Sophie bajo la mirada.

Emma sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo crees que se siente ella?-la morena levanto la mirada.

-Es la que lleva a una personita en su vientre, tiene que soportar los cambios en su cuerpo y por lo que veo...-Emma señalo a la morena.

-también tiene que soportar tus comentarios y tu actitud-

Sophie solo arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, era la primera vez que alguien era tan directa con ella y eso le agradaba de Emma, podría ser empalagosa a veces, sobre todo cuando aparecía con toda su tropa, pero en verdad era una mujer madura y parecía que Sophie no la intimidaba.

Haz hablado con ella sobre esto, es decir, como te sientes-pregunto la rubia mirando a la morena con esa actitud defensiva.

No-fue la única respuesta, Sophie solo suspiro y bajo sus brazos.

Pues hazlo, antes de que crea que no te interesa ni ella, ni él bebé-termino de decir Emma seriamente, Sophie solo asintió.

¿Un mes sin sexo?-dijo la morena riendo y mirando a la rubia que solo decía si con la cabeza.

. . .

Sophie regreso a su departamento, eran casi las 2:30 am, así que lentamente entro sin hacer ruido, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta, dudaba de entrar o dormir mejor en el sofá, permaneció de pie durante algunos minutos hasta que despacio abrió la puerta para no despertar a Sian, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, rápido se dirigió al baño, entro y se cambió, había fumado y sabía que eso no le gustaba a la rubia, así que intento desaparecer todo rastro de su delito. Cuando salió, se acercó a la cama y ahí se dio cuenta que no había nadie, Sian no estaba en la habitación.

Demonios ¿se fue?-susurro la morena preocupada-Si solo es una habitación-volvió a decir en voz baja-¡Cállate Sophie! no es solo una habitación-se regañó a sí misma.

-¿Dónde estás?-rápidamente salió del cuarto, caminaba tan rápido que choco con una silla del comedor llevándose un fuerte golpe en la rodilla.

-¡Maldición!, estúpida silla del demonio-grito la morena mientras llevaba su mano a su rodilla, la lámpara en la sala se encendió y vio a su rubia levantándose del sofá, la morena sonrió al verla.

Estas bien?-decía la rubia un poco adormilada todavía, la morena asintió y camino hacia el sofá, cojeaba por el golpe que se había dado, se sentó junto Sian que la miraba preocupada.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Sian mientras llevaba su mano hacia la rodilla de la morena, Sophie solo asintió sin dejar de mirar a Sian.

Perdóname-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

Sophie acomodo un mechón de cabello de la rubia detrás de su oído, se acercó a su rostro poco a poco, y se detuvo mientras rozaba los labios de su novia, Sian no quería espera y sin perder tiempo atrapo los labios de la morena en un beso profundo y apasionado que sorprendió a Sophie, solo sonrió y tomo por la cintura a la rubia que en un movimiento rápido coloco sus piernas a los costados de Sophie, quedando sentada sobre ella, la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y se acercó más a la morena que solo deslizaba sus manos sobre los muslos de la rubia

Vamos a la habitación-susurro la rubia aun en medio del beso.

Como pudo Sophie se puso de pie mientras cargaba a Sian que solo enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la morena que sin romper el beso comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación hasta que Sophie volvió a chocar con la misma silla.

¡Maldita silla del demonio! ¿Quién la puso ahí?, la voy a tirar-gruño la morena aventando la silla con el pie, iba a soltar a Sian pero esta se aferró más fuerte y tomando el rostro de Sophie la volteo para volver a besarla.

Mañana-dijo la rubia mientras besaba a la morena.

Si, mañana-dijo Sophie mientras comenzaba caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación

Entraron y Sophie cerró la puerta empujándola con su pies y se dirigieron a la cama, donde Sophie choco y cayo sentada, la rubia se perdió en el cuello de la morena dejando suaves besos, mientras que la morena comenzó a levantar la blusa de la rubia y se deshizo de ella, contemplo el torso desnudo de su novia y se acercó para dejar besos por todo su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda, rápidamente se deshizo del resto de la ropa de Sian que no quería quedarse atrás y dejo a Sophie en las mismas condiciones.

Poco a poco Sian recostó a Sophie sobre la cama, ambas admiraron el cuerpo desnudo de la otra, Sophie recorría con la mirada cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, apenas comenzaba a hacerse visible el embarazo de Sian, de pronto Sophie comenzó a recordar las palabras de Emma _"Lleva una personita en su vientre_", cuando sintió el cuerpo de la rubia que se recostó a su lado y volvía a besar su cuello, mientras sentía las manos de Sian que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus hombros hasta perderse en su lugar preferido, justamente en la entrepierna de la morena que solo soltó un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de la rubia con un apasionado beso. Sophie sentía que perdía la cabeza, primero por todo lo que Sian le hacía sentir en ese momento, pero también porque tenía demasiada cosa en la cabeza dándole vueltas: "Lleva una personita" "Menos sexo, menos fiestas, universidad"; responsabilidad y compromiso eran dos palabras que definitivamente asustaban a Sophie Webster, tenía miedo de no ser suficiente o de cometer los mismo errores de sus padres, pero sobre todo, Sophie sentía que perdería su ¿libertad?

* * *

**HOLA! les gustó? .. *espero y que sí..* *quieren más?*.. Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Sian estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para Sophie, tenía un poco de música para acompañar la mañana y cantaba mientras preparaba el café preferido de su morena; no habían discutido en semanas, parecía que todo tomaba el rumbo de nuevo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos había querido sacar el tema de nuevo, ni del auto, ni del gato y menos de la habitación, Sian tenía miedo de la reacción de Sophie y la morena simplemente quería dejarlo pasar.

-¡Cariño, ven a desayunar!-grito Sian a Sophie que estaba en la habitación preparándose para ir a su consultorio, al no escuchar respuesta salió de la cocina y se acercó al pasillo para volver a llamar a Sophie.

-¡Voy!-grito Sophie desde la habitación.

Cuando Sian regreso a la cocina se encontró con Otto encima de la masa donde estaba el desayuno mientras lamia el pan tostado con mermelada que había dejado ahí.

-¡NO OTTO!-grito la rubia que corrió y tomo al gato en sus manos

-Es el desayuno de Sophie, eres un gato malo, ¿porque te tienes que comer todo?-decía la rubia mientras ponía al gato en el sofá-

Sophie salía de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina cuando escucho a su rubia hablar con el gato, era algo que a la morena le parecía gracioso y al mismo tiempo le causaba mucha ternura.

_-Por eso estás tan gordo-seguía diciendo la rubia al gato que solo ronroneaba-Espera, no te voy a dejar que te acerques a mi bebé, espero que no te lo quieras comer también-termino de decir la rubia. _

Sophie solo sonreía al escuchar a su novia hablar así con el gato, comenzó de nuevo a caminar y salió hacia la cocina, Sian aún seguía parada detrás del sofá y regañando al gato, Sophie se acercó y la abrazo por detrás haciendo que la rubia se asustara.

-Ahora que hizo-pregunto la morena mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Sian sonrió y coloco sus manos en los brazos de Sophie.

-Se quería comer tu desayuno-dijo mirando de nuevo al gato.

-¿Se lo quería comer o se lo comió?-pregunto la morena arqueando una ceja y viendo al gato que seguía en el sofá.

-Lo probó-dijo la rubia riendo

Sophie dejo un beso en el hombro de la rubia y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar su café de siempre, claro sin tocar el pan tostado que ya su querido gato había comido primero.

-¿Pasas por mí a la academia?-pregunto Sian mientras se sentaba frente a la morena que solo frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto la morena dejando su taza en el fregadero.

-Soph, hoy comenzamos las clases de preparación para el parto-la rubia entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sophie que se quedó con la boca abierta y sin decir nada.

-Lo olvidaste, te lo recordé hace dos días-Sian bajo su mirada triste.

Sophie se acercó a su novia y levanto su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

-¡No! claro que no lo olvide, paso por ti a la academia ¿está bien?-termino de decir dejando un beso sobre sus labios, la rubia dibujo una débil sonrisa y asintió.-Te amo, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Sophie antes de salir del departamento.

La rubia solo suspiro.-Lo olvido-dijo en un susurro poniendo su mano en el vientre y sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había salido su novia.

Sian se esforzaba por hacer que Sophie participara de cada momento y acontecimiento durante el embarazo pero cada vez parecía que Sophie no estaba interesada y eso le dolía demasiado a la rubia, desde la primera cita que tuvieron para comenzar con el chequeo de Sian y el bebé, Sophie no había vuelto a estar presente, o llegaba tarde o simplemente lo olvidaba o prefería esperar a afuera, poniendo cualquier excusa para disculparse; mientras los días pasaban y el embarazo avanzaba, Sian se sentía que caminaba sola en esta experiencia que se supone ambas habían decidió comenzar.

Sophie llego a su consultorio, iba deprisa, definitivamente ese sería un largo día y tendría que salir antes para ir a esas clases que Sophia le había dicho a Sian, la morena seguía pensando que no eran necesarias, "Por dios, es solo un bebé, que tan difícil puede ser" pensaba la morena mientras entraba en su consultorio.

Buenos días Sophie-saludo Alice al ver entrar a la psicóloga, la morena venía distraída- Te están esperando-volvió a decir la secretaria.

-¿eh? perdón Alice, buenos días-saludo Sophie mirando a su secretaria, tomo unos papeles que le extendía la chica.- Alice cancela las últimas citas, por favor-

Ya lo hice-dijo la secretaria sonriendo mientras Sophie la miraba frunciendo el ceño-Olvidaste el curso ¿cierto?-decía la chica arqueando una ceja, Sophie solo suspiro y asintió-Te lo recordé la semana pasada y me pediste que cancelara las citas-

Maldición, como pude olvidarlo-susurro la morena haciendo reír a su secretaria que la miro sorprendida- Lo siento- Sophie se encogió de hombros

Te están esperando-termino de decir la chica señalando el consultorio.

La morena frunció el ceño y miro su reloj-Pero, no tengo a nadie hasta dentro de una hora-Sophie entro a su consultorio y sonrió al ver ahí a su amigo, Ryan.

¡Vaya que te haces esperar Webster!-Ryan se puso de pie y camino para abrazar a la morena.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Paso algo? ¿Porque volviste tan pronto?-decía la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Respira mujer! decidí regresar antes y llegue anoche-dijo Ryan encogiéndose de hombros-Y decidí visitar a mi mejor amiga-Ryan volvió a sentarse mientras Sophie hacia lo mismo pero sin dejar de verla, conocía muy bien a Ryan Connor

-¿Qué hiciste Connor?-dijo la morena arqueando una ceja y observando detenidamente la reacción de su amigo que solo abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza- Ry, te conozco, ¿qué pasa?-volvió a decir la morena mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Ryan solo suspiro y se cruzó de brazos-Extraño a Hanna y...-Ryan se encogió de hombros y sonrió-quiero volver con ella-miro a su amiga que sonrió

-Y ¿cuál es el problema?-la morena coloco sus brazos sobre el escritorio y sonrió

¡Demonios Sophie! no quiero que me analices, vine hablar con mi amiga, no con la psicóloga-dijo Ryan un poco enfadado, Sophie se puso de pie y se sentó junto a el- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijo Sophia? aquella vez en la casa de campo- Ryan estaba con la mirada hacia el piso

Sophie se quedó pensando un momento tratando de recordar-No!.

Ryan la miro y sonrió- Eso de que no me quiero comprometer con alguien porque era un egoísta y que terminaría sólo-el se encogió de hombros y dibujo una media sonrisa- En estos meses me di cuenta que quiero a Hanna y solo quiero estar con ella, no quiero tener hijos ya pero...-el pintor sonrió-Si los tengo quiero que sea con ella-

Sophie sonrió al ver así a su amigo, solo cuando la veía con Hanna podía ver a Ryan contento, por algo Sophie y Ryan se llevaban tan bien, habían tenido una niñez difícil y el compromiso de cierta forma siempre los asusto, pero habían encontrado a dos hermosas rubias que al parecer comenzaban a cambiar su perspectiva, sin embargo aún Sophie estaba aterrada con la llegada del bebé.

-Ya hablaste con Hanna-pregunto Sophie a lo que Ryan afirmo con la cabeza- ¿qué pasó?-

Ryan solo suspiro y sonrió-Dijo que soy un inmaduro y que no sé lo que quiero, que ella necesita alguien que quiera comprometerse- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, la morena le paso un pañuelo y lo abrazo.

-Ry sabes que te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo...-Sophie se detuvo, respiro y continuo-Pero sabes que tiene razón- Ryan se apartó rápido de ella y él la miro arqueando una ceja- Es cierto Ry, desde que terminaron no has hecho más que ir de cama en cama y...-la morena se encogió de hombros-Eso te quita puntos-dijo riendo

Ryan hizo una mueca en su cara y asintió- Buen punto-se quedó pensativo un momento- Pero...-se puso de pie y sonrió de manera coqueta-Soy Ryan Connor-se señaló de arriba abajo sonriendo-Y la voy a conquistar de nuevo-

Sophie soltó una sonora carcajada, definitivamente ese era su amigo de siempre y sabía que no descansaría hasta conseguir su propósito y también sabía que de alguna u otra manera ella terminaría involucrada en esos intentos.

Y ¿cómo van las cosas con Sian y tu bebé?-pregunto Ryan que había vuelto a sentarse, Sophie dejo de reír y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bien-fue la simple respuesta de la morena

¿Porque será que no te creo? ¿Qué pasa?-Ryan la miraba entrecerrando un poco sus ojos

La morena solo se encogió de hombros- Bien Connor, no pasa nada, no te corro pero tengo que trabajar- dijo mientras miraba su reloj, había pasado el tiempo.

Bien Webster, hablaras cuando quieras-el pintor se puso de pie y abrazo a su amiga-Daré una fiesta antes de mi próxima exposición, quiero que vayas y lleves a tu rubia-camino hacia la puerta.

Si Hanna sabe que va Sian, tal vez logre que vaya-Ryan sonrió haciendo que Sophie solo negase con la cabeza y riera.

Sophie estaba muy concentrada analizando uno de los expedientes de un paciente, no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

Sophie, me voy-Alice entro a la oficina y vio a su jefa en su escritorio muy concentrada-Recuerda que el curso comienza a la siete-

La morena la miro, no había puesto atención a nada de lo que decía la chica, esta solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué decías Alice?-pregunto la morena

Que el curso comienza a las siete-señalo el reloj-Y que ya me voy-volvió a decir la secretaria, Alice salió de la oficina.

Definitivamente Sophie amaba su trabajo, cuando decidió estudiar psicología y sobre todo enfocarse en los niños, sabía que era porque quería de alguna manera ayudar a los pequeños que tenían que atravesar los duros proceso de separación de los padres, eso era algo que ella había vivido y quería ayudar a los demás; su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-contesto la morena mientras se recargaba en su silla

_-¡Sophie! te estoy esperando hace media hora-_\- decía la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba molesta-_Llegaremos tarde-_

La morena miro su reloj, 6:15 pm, había olvidado por completo que tenía que pasar por Sian para sus clases pre-parto, se puso de pie rápido y comenzó a guardar unos papeles en su maletín sin dejar el teléfono a un lado-Si, ya voy para allá Sian, no tar...-no termino de hablar cuando escucho que Sian había terminado la llamada-...do, ¡Demonios! seguramente está molesta otra vez-

. . .

Las chicas llegaron con el tiempo justo a la clase, en todo el camino Sian no dijo nada, Sophie trataba de conversar con ella pero la rubia estaba demasiado molesta con la morena, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con Sophia y Emma que ya estaban ahí, era una enorme sala, muy iluminada y con alfombra en el piso, había unas 10 parejas que también tomarían ese curso, además de Emma y Sophia; Sophie frunció el ceño al ver aquel lugar, no entendía que harían, en un acto reflejo tomo la mano de la rubia y esto hizo que Sian sonriera, por primera vez desde que la recogió en la academia, la rubia sabía que Sophie comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, sobre todo al ver aquel salón lleno de mujeres embarazadas y sobre todo al escuchar la voz de Sophia que caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría hacia ellas.

¡Llegaron!-decía Sophia mientras abrazaba a la rubia y enseguida a la morena

Tranquila-dijo Emma que se había acercado a Sophie y al ver su cara de susto sonrió.

No debes preocuparte por ellas-dijo la rubia señalando sus mujeres-Preocúpate por la instructora-volvió a decir la rubia haciendo que Sophie la mirara y arqueara una ceja-¿Volvieron a discutir?-pregunto Emma al ver que las chicas habían llegado muy serias.

-No, pero olvide el curso-dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Emma solo negó y rodo los ojos.

¡Bienvenidas! este curso es para mujeres que se encuentran iniciando su segundo trimestre de embarazo-saludo una mujer, delgada, rubia y de cabello corto, de unos 50 años.

Mi nombre es Amber Smith y seré su instructora durante este curso, así que nos veremos durante los próximos meses-la mujer tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

-¿La anciana nos va a enseñar que hacer con el bebé?-dijo la morena en un susurro a Emma, haciendo que esta soltara una fuerte carcajada provocando que todas las parejas las miraran y ganándose la mirada asesina de la instructora y también una de su esposa mientras Sian miraba a Sophie sin entender.

¿Dije algo gracioso?-Amber se había acercado y quedo frente a la morena que la miraba desafiante y Emma que intentaba contener la risa

Emma Pavlovic-dijo la instructora-Veo que ha traído compañía-miro a Sophie que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Disculpe Srita. Smith-habló Sophia-es que está emocionada porque tendremos un niño-Sophia sonrió al pronunciar aquello y la instructora también, las había conocido desde el primer embarazo y la rubia siempre la sacaba de sus casillas.

Felicidades Sophia-volvió a mirar a la rubia-veo que por lo menos una de las dos maduro-arqueo una ceja y sonrió mirando a Emma que dejo de reír.

-¿Señorita? ¿Y así pretende enseñarnos a cuidar un bebé?-volvió a decir la morena en un susurro a Emma que solo logro taparse la boca para no ser escuchada, pero no lo logro.

Amber se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Sophie, la observo un momento y sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la morena.

-Sophie Webster-dijo la morena con arrogancia y arqueando una ceja

Muy bien Sophie Webster-dijo Amber mirando a los demás que estaban atentos a lo que la instructora diría, algunos miraban a la morena, Emma estaba ahora seria mientras Sian estaba con la mirada en el piso, no podía creer que Sophie se estuviera comportando como una adolescente que le gusta desafiar al profesor.

Puedo ver que es tu primer curso y por lo tanto supongo que es tu primer hijo-Amber miro a la rubia que estaba al lado de la morena. -Y supongo que esta rubia es tu esposa-termino de decir esto que hizo que Sian levantara rápidamente la vista y Sophie la mirara abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, esto hizo que Amber sonriera- O ¿me equivoco?-volvió a mirar a la psicóloga.

Sophie la miro tratando de mantener su actitud, aunque los nervios le estaban ganando en esta ocasión.

-Es mi novia-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a Sian y tomaba su mano, la rubia dibujo media sonrisa.

Amber volvió a sonreír, miro a Sian que volvía a mirar al piso, se dirigió de nuevo a toda la clase.

En mi curso, siempre hay un papá o una mamá primerizos...-miro a Sophie que volvía a verla fijamente y se cruzaba de brazos.

Que creen no es necesario aprender porque es "simplemente un bebé"-Amber hizo un gesto con sus dedos imitando hacer una comillas- Aunque lo único que demuestran...-miro fijamente a Sophie- es que se mueren del miedo a equivocarse con ese bebé del que se harán responsables...-Amber miro a Sian que levanto la mirada y dibujo una sonrisa, parecía agradecerle a la mujer su comentario- Y terminan siendo de poca ayuda para las futuras mamás-termino de decir la instructora

La morena solo bajo la mirada, Emma sonreía al ver así a Sophie Webster, se acercó y le susurró al oído- Ves, te dije que te preocuparas por la instructora-

Sophie la miro arqueando una ceja y muy seria-Cierra la boca-

Bien, después de esta interesante presentación-miro a la morena que estaba molesta-Comencemos, tomen las colchonetas que están ahí-señalo a un lado del salón-las acomodan en el suelo y se sientan sobre ellas, la futura mamá se colocara delante de su pareja, entre sus piernas-termino de decir Amber.

Todos tomaron una colchoneta e hicieron lo que la instructora dijo, todos se acomodaron, a un lado de Sophie y Sian estaban Emma y Sophia que no dejaban de reír y hacerse cariños, la morena las miro y solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Es necesario que la ropa que traigan sea cómoda-miro de nuevo a Sophie que vestía un traje sastre de pantalón y saco, además de sus inseparables tacones-para que puedan hacer los ejercicios y ayudar mejor a su pareja-Amber caminaba a lo largo del salón, mirando a cada una de las parejas y asegurándose que todo marchara bien-Ahora, comenzaremos con un ejercicio para tranquilizar y controlar la respiración, será muy útil en el momento del parto para poder mantener la calma-

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tener un hijo?-susurro la morena, más para sí misma, pero Sian la escucho y se volteó para verla, definitivamente estaba molesta, también Emma la miro abriendo sus ojos y arqueando una ceja.

Ahora quiero que coloquen sus manos en el vientre de su pareja...-Amber seguía dando instrucciones y atenta a cada pareja en el salón-simplemente sintiendo la respiración, comiencen a inhalar y exhalar despacio, esto hará que sus respiraciones vayan a un mismo compas y que su cuerpo comience a relajarse-

-Lo siento-dijo la morena en un susurro, cerca del oído de su rubia, no le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegaron y eso ponía nerviosa a Sophie

-¿Qué parte?-pregunto la rubia, suspiro.

-Olvidar el curso, llegar tarde o tu actitud infantil con la instructora-termino de decir Sian en un susurro

Silencio-dijo Amber al ver a las chicas hablando-Durante estos meses descubrirán la importancia de la vida, irán descubriendo su cuerpo embarazado y como pareja fortalecerán el amor y la familia...-

Las parejas continuaban con el ejercicio de relajación y Amber seguía explicando para que serviría ese curso.

-Te amo-susurro Sophie en el oído de Sian

-¿Y al bebé?-pregunto la rubia en un susurro, se giró un poco para ver a la morena que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada, Sian solo suspiro y se volteó, en la posición en la que estaban Sophie pudo sentir como la respiración de la rubia pasaba de estar tranquila a acelerase, Sian limpio sus ojos, no quería que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir en ese momento. Emma se dio cuenta y solo miro a la morena que se encogió de hombros.

Descubrirán su sensualidad aun en el embarazo-Amber miro a Emma que le susurraba cosas a Sophia al oído y esta solo reía y se sonrojaba, la instructora solo rodo los ojos-Pavlovic, el ejercicio es para ayudar a controlar la respiración y relajar el cuerpo de Sophia-miro a la rubia que sonreía-No para que la calientes-dijo esto y todos rieron, Sophia se sonrojo más.

En eso soy buena-dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y riendo

Su ternura, todo esto expresando sus emociones y viviendo su embarazo con conciencia, relajadas...-la instructora miro a Sophie y su rubia, ninguna sonreía como las demás parejas, Sophie se veía ausente y Sian demasiado triste; "Definitivamente la rubia no lo estaba pasando bien con esa morena testaruda" pensó Amber- y en armonía y así poder entender la naturaleza del parto-la instructora volvió a mirar a Sophie y suspiro con fastidio.

¡Sophie se trata de ayudar a relajar a tu pareja y no lo estás haciendo!-dijo Amber levantando el volumen de su voz, esto hizo que los demás las miraran, Sophie solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a la instructora.

El resto de la clase transcurrió normal, Amber pendiente sobre todo de la rubia y de su ausente novia que no se esforzaba por ayudar a la chica, Emma susurrándole cosas a Sophia que la hacían reír y sonrojare, "Definitivamente Emma Pavlovic no cambiaría" pensaba Amber, Sophie y Sian que no hablaban, algo que tanto Sophia como Emma notaron, a la castaña le dolía ver a Sian así, entendía lo que estaba pasando y sumándole el embarazo no era nada agradable la situación y Sophie comenzaba a molestarla, le daban ganas de darle un par de bofetadas para que reaccionara.

Las chicas comenzaron a despedirse, Sian se acercó a la instructora.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia con la tristeza en sus ojos.

Sian ¿cierto?-pregunto la mujer, Sian la miro extrañada, no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre-Tu nombre está en la lista, al lado de Sophie Webster- sonrió cálidamente la mujer que observaba a la morena que estaba hablando con Emma, Sian se volteó, la miro y suspiro.

Tranquila Sian, mamá Sophie se va a convertir en un osito cariñosito cuando vea a su bebé-Amber sonrió y logro que la rubia sonriera también.

Eso espero-termino de decir Sian para alejarse de ahí.

Las chicas se dirigían a sus autos, Sophia caminaba junto a Sian mientras Emma y Sophie caminaban detrás de ellas.

¿Estás bien Sian?- Sophia rompió el silencio, le preocupaba ver a la rubia tan cabizbaja.

Si-respondió en un susurro e intentando sonreír.

Cualquier cosa, llámanos-Sophia le dio un fuerte abrazo-Nuestra casa es grande-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Sophie-dijo secamente Sophia, la morena solo intento sonreír.

Las chicas llegaron a su departamento, ninguna había dicho nada, en ese silencio se dirigieron a su habitación, Sian rápidamente se cambió y se recostó, estaba cansada y solo quería dormir; por otro lado Sophie no sabía que decir, la pregunta de la rubia la descoloco por completo e incluso ahora no sabía que responder, se acostó lentamente al lado de la rubia, se dio cuenta que aún no dormía pero estaba con los ojos cerrados, intento decir algo pero nada salía, quiso acercarse pero se detuvo y simplemente se volteó para quedar de espaldas a la rubia y permaneció despierta mientas escuchaba a su novia sollozar.

**. . .**

El tiempo seguía avanzando, había pasado un mes desde que iniciaron el curso y las chicas seguían asistiendo; cada día el embarazo de Sian era más notorio, estaba a una semana de cumplir cinco meses de embarazo. La situación con Sophie parecía haberse calmado, o por lo menos la rubia trataba de convencerse de eso. Algunas veces había tenido que estar sola en el curso porque la morena no llegaba o si lo hacía, llegaba tarde.

Mañana acompañare a Sophia-decía la rubia mientras se acostaba para dormir-Hará algunas compras para él bebé-termino de acostarse, dándole la espalda a Sophie que estaba leyendo un libro.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto la morena mientras se quitaba sus lentes y ponía su libro en el buró.

No lo sé, ¿quieres acompañarme?-Sian seguía dándole la espalda a Sophie, la morena solo suspiro.

Si-respondió en un susurro, se acercó a Sian y comenzó a besar su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello.

Sophie, estoy cansada-dijo la rubia en voz baja y sintió como la morena detenía sus caricias, la rubia cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

Sophie solo frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse, hacía semanas que la rubia estaba distante, no la llamaba con su tierno diminutivo "Soph".

Cariño...hace...casi dos meses...que-Sophie trataba de sonar calmada, miraba a la rubia que seguía de espaldas a ella, se encogió de hombros y continuo-bueno...que no...hacemos el amor-dijo en voz baja la morena.

Sian se volteó rápidamente para mirarla, arqueo una ceja y se sentó para quedar a la altura de la morena.

Olvidas llegar al curso, olvidas las citas para ver el crecimiento del bebé-decía Sian mientras intentaba mantenerse calmada- ¡Pero no olvidas que no hemos tenido sexo!-la rubia alzo la voz, Sophie la miraba con la boca abierta, no podía decir nada-Eres increíble Sophie-Sian se levantó de la cama y entro en el baño.

Sophie rodo los ojos y bufo con fastidio, permaneció unos minutos ahí sentada, hasta que escucho a Sian llorar en el baño, se puso de pie y se acercó.

Siany, ¿estás bien?-dijo en voz baja e intento abrir la puerta

¡NO QUIERO VERTE SOPHIE!-gritó la rubia haciendo que la morena desistiera de su intento de entrar, solo suspiro y regreso a la cama.

. . .

Sophia y Emma ya estaban en el centro comercial, Sophia quería hacer algunas compras para la habitación del futuro bebé, además de accesorios y algo de ropa, así que como en todos sus embarazos siempre hacían juntas esas compras.

Estoy preocupada por Sian-decía la castaña mientras caminaba de la mano de su esposa-Estas últimas semanas ha estado triste y...-Sophia se encogió de hombros-eso no le hace bien al bebe ni a ella.

Emma solo suspiro-Es por Sophie, ¿verdad?-la castaña solo asintió, desde aquella noche que había hablado con ella en el bar, no había vuelto hablar con la morena.

Tal vez...-Sophia miro a su esposa-deberías hablar otra vez con ella- la castaña se detuvo y miro a su esposa, esta solo le sonrió, se quedaron mirando unos momentos y se dieron un tierno beso, Emma solo acariciaba el abultado vientre de Sophia que al igual que Sian tenia casi cinco meses de embarazo.

Hay niños alrededor-la morena las miraba frunciendo el ceño y seria.

Las chicas se separaron y solo sonrieron, Sophia abrazo a Sian mientras que a Sophie solo le dijo un simple "hola". Estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial, entrando y saliendo de tiendas, a Sophia le fascinaba ver todo lo que le podía comprar a su bebé y Emma sonreía al verla.

Por otro lado estaban Sophie y Sian, la rubia se emocionaba con cada cosa que veía, en unos días les dirían el sexo del bebé y hasta entonces comenzaría a comprar todo lo necesario para su bebé, a la morena le gustaba ver a la rubia sonreír y verla emocionada, no tenía la menor duda de que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Para terminar el día de compras, decidieron pasar a una juguetería, a Emma le encantaba consentir a sus hijas, aunque Sophia siempre le decía que no lo hiciera, la rubia no lo podía evitar, esas niñas eran su todo y siempre terminaban convenciéndola de comprarles más juguetes y lo que más enloquecía a su esposa, es que la rubia terminara jugando como una niña más, como sus hijas, incluso hasta hacia berrinche con alguna de ellas, a pesar de que Sophia se molestaba por eso, no podía negar que adoraba ver a Emma rodar por el suelo y esconderse por toda la casa mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas y ahora que vendría otro bebé, la rubia estaba loca por la emoción y más porque estaba totalmente segura que sería un niño.

¿Es necesario que lleves tantos juguetes?- la morena miraba como Emma seguía poniendo juguetes en el carrito, caminaba por los pasillos de la juguetería mientas Sophia y Sian veían otras cosas- Además, ¿cómo sabes que será un niño? ¿Ya les dijeron?-la morena frunció el ceño, todo lo que Emma había puesto en el carrito eran juguetes para niño, pelotas, balones, hasta un pack para jugar a los vaqueros.

Solo lo sé- Emma se encogió de hombros, tomo una de las pelotas y se la coloco debajo de la blusa-Mi madre decía que si la panza esta más abajo y con forma de balón, será un niño- la rubia seguía acomodando el balón y sonriendo-Y Sophia tiene el estómago así, con ninguna de las niñas lo tuvo así, por lo tanto será un niño-termino de decir triunfante la rubia por sus deducciones- Además será un gran jugador de basquetbol, ¡tendré a mi hijo jugando con Los Ángeles Lakers de L.A, C.A!-gritó la rubia haciendo que las personas las miraran.

Sophie frunció el ceño ante esa explicación- Es broma ¿cierto?- tomo un pequeño peluche de un patito en sus manos y sonrió, recordó que a su rubia le encantaban los patos.

¿Tú que quieres que sea?-pregunto la rubia al ver la cara de Sophie, la morena la miro y solo frunció el ceño por la confusión- ¿Qué quieres tener? niño o niña-seguían caminando por el pasillo, la rubia no se había quitado el balón del estómago.

No lo sé- la morena se encogió de hombros- Creo que mientras esté bien-dibujo una media sonrisa.

**. . .**

_En otro lado de la jugueteria ( Sian y Sophia)_

Emma insiste en que será un niño-la castaña caminaba al lado de Sian, se veía un poco seria y pensativa- Seguramente ahora está llenando el carrito con una cantidad enorme de juguetes-Sophia miro de reojo a la rubia que solo asentía o medio sonreía- Me encanta verla jugar con las niñas, se ve adorable- guardo silencio un momento y suspiro- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sophie?-

Sian solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros- Bien, supongo- dibujo una media sonrisa- A veces creo que no tiene intención de involucrarse con él bebé-decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su vientre.

Es una mujer de un temperamento fuerte pero...-la castaña sonrió y miro a la rubia- se nota que está muerta de miedo, jamás pensé que una persona con el carácter de Sophie-se encogió de hombros-pudiera estar así-

Lo sé y por eso he tratado de entenderla-Sian sonrió al recordar el carácter de su novia, era una de las cosas que la había enamorado- No tuvo una infancia muy tranquila, sus padres se divorciaron y por desgracia su padre quiso la custodia total porque regresaría a Manchester a vivir- la rubia miro a la castaña que la escuchaba con atención- Así que paso dos años entre peleas y juzgados, mientras su padres peleaban su custodia, por fortuna el juez decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara con su madre, después su padre se fue y Sophie no habla mucho con él- la rubia suspiro al recordar cuando Sophie le compartió esta parte de su vida, sabía que era algo que a Sophie le dolía mucho- Además, cuando supo sobre su sexualidad...-Sian se encogió de hombros- no lo tomo muy bien y culpaba de todo a Sally-

Vaya-decía la castaña, por primera vez Sophia Rialto se había quedado sin palabras, ahora entendía un poco la actitud de Sophie, pero aún así no la justificaba.

. . .

¿Cómo van las cosas con Sian?-Emma caminaba empujando un carrito lleno de juguetes, mientras la morena solo reía.

Sophie solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros- Pues...hace dos meses que...-la morena bajo la mirada-no tenemos sexo-dijo en voz muy baja.

¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia

Que no tenemos sexo-volvió a decir la morena en un tono de voz muy bajo

¿Qué?-la rubia no lograba escucharla-

¡QUE HACE DOS MESES QUE NO TENEMOS SEXO!-gritó Sophie haciendo que una señora con su hijo las mirara y se alejara rápidamente de ahí asustada.

No grites, que hay niños por aquí-dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados-Ahora entiendo tu humor-miro a la morena y sonrió- Agradezco que sea Sophia la embarazada porque, mmm, con ella...-la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó pensando mientras dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa-es todo lo contrario-

¡Cállate Emma!-la morena golpeo ligeramente la cabeza de la rubia para que se callara- No quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza-

. . .

¡Por dios Sian! ¿dos meses?-dijo la castaña en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a la rubia- Eso es un crimen, mira que no apruebo las actitudes de Sophie pero...-Sophia se encogió de hombros-Nosotras las castañas...-miro a la rubia sonriendo mientras hacia un movimiento con sus hombros como si bailara-ya sabes somos de sangre caliente-

La rubia solo rio al escuchar a Sophia, era cierto, Sophie era de sangre caliente y solo pasaba por su cabeza todas las noches llenas de pasión que había pasado con Sophie, Sian comenzaba a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo al tener esos recuerdos en su mente.

Sí, creo que he exagerado un poco-la rubia solo se encogió de hombros

. . .

¿Cuándo les dicen el sexo del bebé?-las chicas seguían caminando por los pasillos de la juguetería, Emma dejo de poner juguetes en su carrito, pero solo porque ya no cabían y Sophie no pensaba cargar con ellos.

Creo que la próxima semana-dijo Sophie

¿Crees?-Emma se volteó para verla, solo arqueo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, no recuerdo la fecha exacta-la morena se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño por la actitud de la rubia-¿Cuál es el problema?

¡Tu actitud Sophie!-Emma levanto la voz, definitivamente la morena la desesperaba porque no se daba cuenta de cómo eso afectaba a su novia- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

¡Qué demonios te pasa!- la morena levanto la voz, no le gustaba que le gritaran y menos porque sabía que Emma tenía razón.

Es que no...-la rubia fue interrumpida

Hola, quieren probar el nuevo "Dino Train", a sus hijos les encantara-un hombre con un disfraz de dinosaurio había aparecido.

Emma suspiro con fastidio-No, gracias-y se volteó para seguir mirando a Sophie que seguía de brazos cruzados.

Haces sentir mal a Sian, no le estas ayudando con el embarazo, es como si la estuvieras dejando sola, que también es tu bebé te guste o no-Emma trataba de mantener la calma pero la testarudez de la morena la sacaba de quicio.

¡Y a ti que carajos te importa! ¿Acaso yo digo algo de tu matrimonio? No, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa-Sophie se había acercado más a Emma, ambas se sostenían la mirada.

Vamos, pueden probarlo sin compromiso- volvió a interrumpir el dinosaurio.

¡Lárgate!-dijo Sophie con fastidio, ambas veían al tipo con el disfraz.

El dinosaurio se dio la vuelta para irse-Idiotas-susurro

¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Emma, iba a comenzar a discutir otra vez con Sophie.

El hombre con el disfraz de dinosaurio se volteó y camino hacia las chicas-I-D-I-O-T-A-S-dijo deletreando la palabra-Idiotas- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

. . .

No te preocupes Sian, es normal que este asustada, tiene que pensar en compromiso, responsabilidad-la castaña seguía aconsejando a la rubia sobre Sophie-Tendrá que madurar-la castaña se encogió de hombros-Cuando Beth iba a nacer, a veces Emma se comportaba como una niña berrinchuda, pero ahora es una mujer muy madura-

_¡MAMÁ, ESTAN MATANDO AL DINOSAURIO!_

Sophia y Sian sonrieron al escuchar a ese niño.

_¡NO LO SUELTES SOPHIE! - ¡PEGALE EMMA,ESTUPIDO DINOSAURIO, AHORA SI CONOCERAS A SOPHIE WEBSTER!_

Sian y Sophia se miraron sorprendidas, definitivamente esas voces las reconocían a la perfección, ambas caminaron de prisa hasta el final del pasillo.

¡Emma Marie Pavlovic!-grito la castaña al ver a su esposa con un bat en la mano a punto de golpear al hombre con el disfraz de dinosaurio que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Sophie está sobre el dándole golpes en la cabeza.

Hola cariño-sonrió Emma

¡Sophie!- dijo la rubia que solo rodo los ojos y rió al ver así a su novia.

Hola amor-Sophie dejo de golpear al dinosaurio y sonrió.

Todas salieron de la juguetería acompañadas por dos guardias de seguridad, Sophie y Emma iban detrás de Sian y Pia, no podían verse porque de recordar lo que hicieron se morían de la risa.

¡Jamás volveré a comprar aquí!-gritó Emma al salir de la tienda

¡Esos disfraces solo asustan a los niños!-grito Sophie

¿Te asustó el dinosaurio?-pregunto Emma a la Sophie que solo se encogió de hombros.

Estaba feo-dijo la morena con toda la tranquilidad y haciendo una mueca en su rostro que solo hizo reír a Sian, la rubia se acercó y beso los labios de la morena de manera dulce pero con mucha pasión, para sorpresa de Sophie que solo sonrió en medio del beso y coló su mano en la mejilla de la rubia para que no se alejara- ¿Y eso?- sonrió Sophie mirando a los ojos de su rubia.

Sian solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió-Porque te amo-

Emma y Sophia sonreían al ver así a las chicas, pocas veces en estas últimas semanas las habían visto contentas una con la otra.

Nosotras nos vamos-dijo la castaña mirando de reojo a Emma, quería reírse pero tenía que mantenerse seria- Vámonos Emma-dijo con un tono autoritario haciendo reír a Sophie que solo se ganó una mirada de pocos amigos de la rubia de ojos verdes.

Sophie y Sian seguían riendo al ver como Emma y Sophia se alejaban de ahí, Sophia regañaba a Emma que solo caminaba cabizbaja como una niña en problemas.

¿Vamos a comer?-dijo Sophie sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y caminaban a su auto.

. . .

Sophie y Sian estaban en un hermoso restaurante al aire libre, el favorito de Sophie y en donde habían tenido su primera cita, habían estado hablando animadamente, ya no se sentía el ambiente tan tenso entre las dos y eso se notaba en sus miradas y sonrisas.

¿Soph?-Sian sonaba un poco tímida, la morena la miro para que continuara-Estaba pensando que...bueno tal vez...esta noche tu y yo...-miro a Sophie de manera coqueta y sonrió, la morena solo abrió mas los ojos y sonrió.

¡Mesero!-comenzó a gritar la morena ante la atenta mirada de la rubia- La cuenta- decía la morena nerviosa, se puso rápido de pie y saco algunos billetes de su bolso.

¿Qué pasa?-dijo extrañada la rubia, la morena solo la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí rápido

Porque esperar hasta la noche-sonrió la morena de manera coqueta y dándole un rápido beso a la rubia salieron de ahí.

Llegaron a su departamento, Sophie abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerro empujándola con uno de sus pies, estaba muy entretenida besando a la rubia mientras esta abrazaba a la morena por el cuello.

Te amo-susurro la morena en medio del beso mientras se dirigían a la habitación, esa recamara que había sido testigo de tantas noches de pasión, amor y deseo.

En cuanto entraron, la morena comenzó a dirigir a la rubia a la cama, habían sido dos meses de abstinencia impuesta y Sophie estaba que ardía con el contacto de los besos y la piel de su hermosa rubia.

Soph espera-logro decir Sian con su respiración agitada-Ahora vuelvo-la rubia se separó ante la cara de confusión de la morena-Ponte cómoda-dijo mientras caminaba al baño y le guiñaba un ojo a la morena.

Sophie rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse, la blusa voló en cuestión de segundos, mientras intentaba sacarse el pantalón se atoro porque no se había quitado los zapatos y cayó al suelo.

Soph ¿estás bien?-dijo la rubia que había escuchado el golpe.

Si-dijo la morena aun en el suelo, ahí se terminó de quitar el pantalón y los zapatos, de golpe se puso de pie quedando solo en un sexy conjunto de encaje negro, rápidamente se metió en la cama, ansiosa porque la rubia apareciera.

Sophie se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la rubia salir del baño con una diminuta bata que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y por supuesto su abultado vientre. Sian sonrió al ver la cara de Sophie que prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada, la rubia comenzó a moverse de manera sexy y a caminar lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Sophie, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo, Sophie solo frunció el ceño mientras la rubia colocaba su mano en su vientre y sonreía.

Se movió-dijo la rubia riendo al sentir otro movimiento del bebé- Se movió-

Sophie solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, dibujo una media sonrisa, Sian camino rápido hacia la cama y se colocó al lado de Sophie.

Ven Soph, dame tu mano-tomo la mano de la morena y la puso sobre su vientre-Sentiste-pregunto la rubia.

No-Sophie estaba seria, su fin de la abstinencia impuesta no llegaría, permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Otra vez, lo sentiste-volvió a preguntar la rubia para recibir un no como respuesta.

Sian miro a Sophie que volvió a besarla, la rubia no tardó en responder, sentía como las manos de la morena recorrían sus muslos lentamente, la morena dejo los labios de la rubia para descender a su cuello y comenzar a dejar besos ahí.

¿Y si se asusta?-pregunto la rubia al sentir las caricias de la morena

¿Quién?-pregunto la morena sin dejar de besar el cuello de la rubia.

Él bebé-la rubia abrió sus ojos y se quedó pensativa-Cariño, no eres muy discreta cuando hacemos el amor-dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior al sentir las manos de la morena que al escuchar eso se detuvo y la miro frunciendo el ceño-No quisiera causarle un trauma a nuestro bebé-la rubia se encogió de hombros-por escuchar a sus madres hacer cositas-dijo en un susurro para que solo la escuchara Sophie.

Sophie la miraba incrédula, esa dulzura e inocencia en Sian la descolocaba por completo y nunca podía negarle nada, solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, tendría que resignarse, solo se acostó y la rubia se recostó sobre ella mientras la morena la abrazaba, permanecieron en silencio hasta que la rubia hablo.

Soph-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba leves caricias en el abdomen de la morena que solo le dio un beso tierno el su cabeza en señal para que continuara-¿Me acompañaras a la cita con la doctora? Nos dirán el sexo del bebé y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí-Sian sonaba tímida e insegura y eso Sophie lo noto.

Por supuesto-dijo Sophie, Sian rápidamente levanto la cabeza para mirarla y dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo prometes-sonrió la rubia

Sophie levanto su mano y su dedo meñique, la rubia sonrió y entrelazo su meñique con el de la morena-Promesa de meñique-dijo Sophie mientras se inclinaba para besar los labios de su novia.

**. . . **

Sian estaba sentada en la sala de espera del Hospital, a cada instante miraba su reloj, cada vez que lo hacia los minutos había pasado y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Sian ¿estás lista?-la doctora Montgomery salía de su consultorio, era la que había estado al pendiente de la evolución del bebé y de la salud de la rubia, conocía a Sophie y sabia lo importante que era para la rubia que su novia estuviera ahí.

Sian miro su reloj una vez más-¿Podemos esperar un momento? Por favor-dijo en tono suplicante, la doctora solo sonrió y asintió- Gracias- tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar, uno, dos, tres tonos y nada-¿Dónde estás Sophie? Lo prometiste-Sian sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, con un movimiento rápido las quito de ahí y suspiro.

Había pasado media hora, la doctora volvió a salir y miro a la rubia-Sian, no puedo esperar más-la rubia la miro y sonrió débilmente-¿Vamos?

Sian suspiro pesadamente, miro una vez más el reloj y volvió su mirada a la doctora-

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció? ... fatal la actitud de sophie -.-' verdad.. y sian :'/ ... siento tanto la demora... *espero y les siga gustando esta adaptación***** .Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Sophie había salido temprano de su departamento, esa mañana no tendría consulta hasta la tarde y se dirigió al club, Ryan la había invitado para pasar un rato y conversar, necesitaba despejarse y la frustración contenida por tantos días de abstinencia más la llamada que recibió el día anterior, no la tenían de muy buen humor.

¡Vamos Sophie despierta!-grito el pintor al ver como la morena se distraía en el juego de tenis que estaban teniendo.

¡Deja de gritarme!-grito la morena mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la pelota con la raqueta.

Ryan se dio cuenta del humor de su amiga, así que se limitó a jugar, pero con cada pelota que le devolvía a la morena esta se la regresaba con mayor fuerza, el rostro de Sophie estaba serio y cada vez que golpeaba la pelota gritaba, así permanecieron jugando, pero cada vez la morena golpeaba con más fuerza la pelota, en un momento Ryan dejo de responder y Sophie solo grito mientras golpeaba la raqueta en el suelo, la gente alrededor las miraba y Ryan solo trataba de sonreír.

Está bien, no se preocupen-decía el pintor para que dejaran de mirarlas, corrió a Sophie que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y respirando agitadamente-¿Estas bien?

Sophie solo asintió, necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que tenía desde hacía meses y en ese momento lo logro, se puso de pie, se acomodó un poco el cabello y respiro hondamente.

Ven, vamos a beber algo-dijo Ryan mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Se sentaron fuera del restaurante del club, Ryan observaba a su amiga, se veía molesta y distraída.

¿Qué pasa Sophie?-pregunto sin rodeos el pintor.

Sophie solo se encogió de hombros y suspiro-Nada

Vamos morena, que te conozco desde hace años-Ryan la miro arqueando una ceja, mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ayer llamo mi padre-Sophie observaba su vaso como si fuera interesante, suspiro-ahora resulta que quiere conocer a Sian y al bebé-dijo la morena con ironía.

-¡Nunca le ha importado nada de mi vida y ahora como si nada quiere formar parte de ella!-la morena comenzó a agitarse.

¿Qué le dijiste?-Ryan veía como eso afectaba a su amiga, la conocía y sabía que no tendría intenciones de hablar con su padre.

Nada, solo colgué-la morena se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

Sophie...-Ryan fue interrumpido

Sr. Connor, necesitamos que firme aquí-una empleada del club le extendió una hoja, Ryan frunció el ceño-es para el cierre de mes y cubrir la cuota-

Sophie seguía cabizbaja, pero al escuchar que era cierre de mes, rápidamente levantó la mirada y abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué día es hoy?-miraba a Ryan asustada.

31 de agosto-dijo el pintor que vio como Sophie se ponía pálida-¿Qué pasa?-

Mierda-se levantó de golpe la morena-Hoy nos decían el sexo del bebé-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-La cita es a las 11-

Son 11:30-dijo Ryan mirando su reloj, volteo a ver a la morena, Sophie no sabía que hacer-Ten las llaves de mi auto, tal vez llegues-Ryan le lanzo las llaves a Sophie.

. . .

Sian entraba al consultorio de la Dra. Montgomery, iba con su mirada dirigida al piso, el nudo que sentía en su garganta le impedía hablar, por más que intentaba no llorar, era imposible; sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa, por un momento dejo de resistirse y ahora solo se dedicaba a limpiar su rostro con su mano.

No te preocupes Sian, seguramente no tarda en llegar-la doctora miro a la rubia y le sonrió- Veamos cómo esta ese bebé-la rubia solo asintió e intento sonreír.

\- Colócate sobre la camilla, ahora vuelvo-

Sian volvió a ver su teléfono, no había ni una llamada o mensaje de parte de Sophie, suspiro profundamente y lo apago.

\- Me fallaste Sophie-guardo el teléfono en su bolso y se recostó en la camilla.

Bien, veamos cómo va el embarazo-la doctora se sentó junto a la camilla y recorrió el aparto del ultrasonido-Descubre tu vientre-le indico a la rubia.

. . .

Sophie corría hacia el estacionamiento del club, a su paso solo esquivaba a las personas o empujaba alguna, en cuanto llego, busco rápidamente el auto de Ryan y corrió hacia él, sin pensarlo subió rápidamente en el auto y lo encendió para salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

Soy una estúpida-decía la morena mientras buscaba su teléfono en su bolso.

-¡Mierda!-grito al ver que en su teléfono tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la rubia, no lo había escuchado porque lo tenía en silencio, rápidamente marco el numero pero la llamada se enviaba al buzón, podía sentir como la frustración y su desesperación se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo, estaba consiente que había llegado al límite con su irresponsabilidad.

-Perdóname Sian-susurro mientras seguía conduciendo a toda velocidad, cambiando a cada segundo de carril y acelerando para tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo.

. . .

Ok, ya sabes que sentirás el gel frío-la doctora seguía dándole indicaciones a la rubia, intentaba tranquilizarla, deposito el gel en el vientre de Sian que solo hizo una mueca, enseguida coloco el escarnecer para el ultrasonido.

-Bien, veamos- decía mientras miraba la pantalla, frunció un poco el ceño y la rubia lo noto.

¿Pasa algo?-dijo con un poco de preocupación en su voz, sus lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas y su voz aún se escuchaba un poco entrecortada por el llanto.

Sian necesito que te calmes-la doctora la miro y sonrió.

-Sé que era importante que ella estuviera pero...estas muy alterada y eso altera al bebé, no logro verlo-la rubia solo asintió y suspiro.

-Bien, respira-volvió a indicar-Así está bien, otra vez-la rubia volvía a inhalar, así repetidas veces hasta que poco a poco el llanto fue cediendo y el latido de su corazón comenzaba a calmarse.

-Ok, así está mejor, ahora veamos...-volvió su mirada a la pantalla y sonrió.

-Ahí esta-

Sian sonrió al ver la imagen de su bebé, podía distinguir sus pequeñas manos, sus pies, sonrió aún más al ver como tenia uno de sus dedos de la mano en su boca, se veía tan indefenso y fuerte a la vez.

Muy bien, su tamaño es normal-seguía observando la pantalla mientras con su mano recorría el escáner por el vientre de la rubia-los latidos de su corazón también, definitivamente es un bebé muy sano-miro a la rubia y sonrió-¿Quieres saber qué es?-pregunto mirando de nuevo a la pantalla.

Sí-Sian sonrió, en ningún momento despego sus ojos de la pantalla donde podía ver a su bebé.

Bien, veamos...-observo detenidamente la pantalla y sonrió-Felicidades, es...-

. . .

¡Mierda! ¿Porque no se mueven?-grito la morena desde el auto al ver que el tráfico se detenía, miro a los lados intentando cambiar de carril pero no podía, los autos avanzaba de manera lenta, volvió a tomar su teléfono y marco de nuevo el número de la rubia pero nada, con toda la frustración que sentía arrojo el aparato a la parte trasera del auto.

-AAAAAHHHHHH-grito, para tratar de calmarse un poco, respiro hondo y recargo su cabeza en el volante pero rápidamente se levantó y sonrió.

-Voy a llegar-dijo con firmeza, con un ágil movimiento logro dar la vuelta en una de las calles que estaba más despejada, conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y un simple atorón de tráfico no iba a impedir que Sophie Webster llegara a esa cita.

. . .

Sian caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, permaneció un momento en la sala de espera para ver si Sophie aparecía pero no fue así, tenía emociones encontradas, una inmensa felicidad por saber que todo iba bien con el embarazo y por la nueva noticia, tenía tantos planes para decorar, ropa que comprar, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro se desvaneció al recordar que todas esas cosas las haría sola, todo su ser era también invadido por una enorme tristeza, se sentía decepcionada por la única persona que era importante para ella, por la persona que amaba y con la que quería pasar el resto de sus días, pero por desgracia, Sophie le había fallado una vez más, desde que el embarazo comenzó era lo único que su novia hacía, dejarla sola, quejarse y estaba cansada, necesitaba estar tranquila, por lo menos durante los meses restantes de su embarazo, después, no quería pensar en un después. Salió del hospital, respiro profundamente, volvió a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro mientras sentía un ligero movimiento en el interior de su vientre.

Mamá está bien, no te preocupes-susurro tocando su vientre mientras intentaba sonreír, saco el teléfono de su bolso y marco-¿Pia?-

. . .

Fuera del hospital se escuchó un auto que frenaba de manera escandalosa, Sophie bajo rápidamente y entro corriendo hacia el consultorio, miro a todos lados para ver si aún veía a la rubia pero nada, sin esperar más camino hacia el consultorio y entro de golpe, asustando a la doctora.

¡Sian!-dijo la morena agitada aun por la carrera que había realizado.

Se fue hace media hora-la doctora sonrió.

Sophie solo bajo la mirada y suspiro-Gracias-dijo cuándo se disponía a salir del consultorio.

Sophie, espera-la doctora tomo algo de su escritorio y se lo dio a la morena.

-Salió muy rápido y olvido esto- Sophie frunció el ceño, observo la etiqueta que tenía la caja "Webster-Powers"-¿Es...?-miro confundida a la doctora.

Sí, es el ultrasonido-sonrió y observo por un momento a Sophie que veía detenidamente el video en sus manos.

-Es un niño-volvió a decir.

Sophie la miro rápidamente, estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa-Un niño-dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía.

-Y ¿está bien? ¿Está completo? ¿Viste su...? bueno su...-frunció un poco el ceño y miro a la doctora.

Si Sophie, está perfectamente, será un niño muy sano-sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación de la morena.

-Ella está muy sensible, necesita estar tranquila, así que...-se encogió de hombros- trata de cuidarla y hacer que se sienta tranquila-

Sophie solo asintió, seguía viendo la etiqueta en el video-Gracias-dijo en un susurro y salió del consultorio, saco su teléfono para llamar de nuevo pero nada, marco al departamento para saber si ahí estaba Sian pero nadie respondía.

Llego al departamento, en todo el camino seguía dándole vueltas a todo, "Webster-Powers" esa pequeña frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, le gustaba como sonaba; además seguía pensando en su bebé, tendría un niño. Entro al departamento y todo estaba en silencio, coloco las llaves sobre la mesa y vio que ahí estaban las de Sian.

Sian-grito, pero nadie respondía, permaneció en silencio un momento y escucho ruido en la habitación, despacio camino hacia ella; tenía que pensar que le diría a la rubia ante su promesa rota, pero por primera vez no tenía ni idea de que diría, se detuvo en la puerta y suspiro mientras giraba lentamente la manija, al abrir la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sentía un enorme vacío en su estómago y un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo en un zurró.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? ... pobre sian :/ sophie que se puede hacer contigo.. -.-' ... espero y que les siga gustando esta adaptación... Disculpas por la demora... gracias por sus comentarios.. nos leemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 **

Sophie sintió como su corazón se detuvo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, quería caminar hacia a Sian pero sus piernas no respondían, simplemente se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras observaba con incredulidad como la persona que amaba, la mujer con la que había compartido los últimos cinco años de su vida, aquella con la que quería pasar el resto de sus años empacaba sus maletas para salir de ese lugar que habían compartido juntas.

Sian no quería ver a Sophie porque sabía que no tendría el valor para continuar, una y otra vez en el camino a casa se repetía que era lo mejor, por su bien y el del bebé, necesitaba sentirse tranquila y segura y en esos momentos. Sophie no era capaz de darle esas dos cosas, así que en cuanto llego al departamento comenzó a empacar deprisa, no quería encontrarse con la morena.

Sian ¿qué haces?-volvió a preguntar en un susurro la morena, no quería escuchar una respuesta pero la imagen frente a sus ojos era más que suficiente.

Me voy Sophie-por fin miro a la morena, Sophie sintió un dolor en su corazón, la mujer frente a ella, con esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos ahora la miraba con decepción y tristeza, claramente se podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado desde hacía unas horas.

Sophie suspiro profundamente y a paso lento se acercó a la rubia que seguía poniendo cosas en su maleta, trato de buscar de nuevo su mirada pero la rubia no quería verla, con timidez detuvo las manos de Sian antes de que siguiera empacando, la rubia solo suspiro.

-Amor, hablemos, por favor-dijo la morena en tono suplicante, acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la rubia.

Sian zafó sus manos del agarre de Sophie, la miro directamente a los ojos mientras una de sus manos la colocaba sobre su vientre, él bebe comenzaba a ponerse inquieto.

-Hablar, ¿de qué? de tu actitud, tus comentarios, tu falta de interés-la decepción se podía sentir en sus palabras

-Cuando te dije que estaba embarazada casi nos matamos por tu reacción-Sian intento sonreír.

-Pensé que todo mejoraría, pero es más importante para ti tu auto y tu gato que el bienestar de MI hijo-la rubia comenzaba a llorar de nuevo mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse, había soportado tanto en estos meses que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

\- ¡ME DEJASTE SOLA SOPHIE!-grito la rubia, sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas pero se mantuvo de pie, Sophie la miraba con preocupación, nunca le había hablado de esa manera y estaba consciente que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Cariño, cálmate, por favor-Sophie quiso acercarse otra vez pero Sian levantando su mano la detuvo.

-No le hace bien al bebé-dijo con voz suplicante.

-¿Ahora te preocupa?-Sian la miro mientras intentaba sonreír, limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Creí que era algo que ambas queríamos, que juntas comenzaríamos esta nueva etapa en nuestra relación-miro a su alrededor, esa habitación en la que tanto habían vivido.

-Pero me equivoque, me dejaste sola-la morena no era capaz de articular palabra.

-¡SABES COMO ME SENTI!-volvió a gritar Sian, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¡COMO SI TE HUBIERA PUESTO UNA MALDITA PISTOLA EN LA CABEZA PARA QUE ACEPTARAS!-la rubia llevo su mano a su cabeza mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su vientre.

Perdóname-dijo la morena en un susurro, ni siquiera podía mirar los ojos de su rubia.

-Necesitaba tiempo y...-Sophie intentaba ordenar sus ideas, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, ver a su rubia empacando y escuchar todo lo que sentía, era demasiado.

-tenía miedo-

Sian solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo?-intento buscar la mirada de la morena pero era incapaz de mirarla.

-5, 10, 15 años, ¿que ibas hacer? esconderte, refugiarte en tu trabajo mientras tu hijo crecía solo, ¡POR DIOS SOPHIE!-tomo aire y cerro sus ojos, no quería seguir llorando y solo deseaba salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Me quedo más que claro que no estas preparada para tener un hijo y formar una familia y vaya manera de demostrármelo, si hubieras sido sincera desde un inicio-Sian termino de cerrar su maleta y camino hacia la puerta.

¿Dónde te quedaras?-pregunto en un susurro la morena, estaba de espaldas a la rubia, no podía ver como salía de ahí y tal vez para no volver.

Me quedar con Emma y Sophia por lo menos hasta que nazca él bebé-la rubia suspiro y cerro sus ojos, no sabía si eso era lo correcto, por un momento sus piernas no respondían, no quería salir de esa habitación.

-También es tu hijo y...-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo.

-si quieres puedes ser parte de su vida, no cometas el mismo error que tu padre Sophie-termino de decir la rubia y salió de la habitación.

"No cometas el mismo error que tu padre", estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Sophie, cuando escucho que la puerta de la entrada se cerró perdió todas las fuerzas y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sus lágrimas bajan sin piedad por sus mejillas, lo que más quería lo estaba perdiendo por sus estúpidos miedos, y el miedo más grande se hacía realidad, estaba cometiendo el mismo error de su padre, estaba perdiendo a su familia, en estos meses eso es lo que había hecho, dejo sola a Sian cuando prometió que ahí estaría.

. . .

Sian salía del edificio, caminaba deprisa, no quería detenerse ni mirar atrás, su corazón le decía que se quedara, que era un error irse, pero su razón que en ese momento hablaba más fuerte, le decía que era lo mejor, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y sobre todo para estar tranquila y también él bebé, necesitaba sentirse segura por lo menos el resto del embarazo.

Al salir del edificio miro a todos lados pero no lograba encontrar a la persona que buscaba, coloco sus manos en su vientre y suspiro.

-Tranquilo, mamá está bien-dijo en un susurro, por más que intentaba no llorar era imposible, era como si sus ojos tuvieran vida y solo dejaban salir las lágrimas sin intención de detenerse.

**. . .**

Tranquila-escucho, mientras sentía un abrazo, era Sophia y Emma, habían visto llegar a la morena y prefirieron permanecer enfrente y esperar a que la rubia saliera, en caso de que lo hiciera, al verla ambas bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia ella, Pia trataba de consolarla mientras la dirigían a la camioneta y la rubia de ojos verdes cargaba la maleta.

Pia subió a Sian en la parte trasera y se sentó junto a ella, no dejaba de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estaría bien. Emma subió y encendió la camioneta para salir de ahí.

El resto del camino a la casa de Emma y Sophia fue en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sian, Emma a veces miraba por el retrovisor y cruzaba miradas con su esposa que se veía muy preocupada y también lloraba al ver a Sian así.

Llegamos-dijo Emma mientras veía que Sian se había quedado dormida, Pia la miro y sonrió.

-Estará bien-dijo Emma mientras veía a su esposa preocupada.

Sian poco a poco abrió los ojos, todas bajaron, Pia caminaba junto a ella, mientras Emma bajaba el equipaje de la rubia.

Las pequeñas se habían quedado con los papás de Sophia, así que la casa se encontraba en total calma.

Pia guio a la Sian hasta la habitación que le habían preparado, la rubia permanecía en silencio, absorta en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que le había dicho a Sophie; lentamente se recostó en la cama.

Debes descansar-dijo Pia al ver a su amiga.

-Él bebé necesita que estés tranquila-se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras veía como las lágrimas de la rubia volvían a aparecer.

-Tranquila cariño, veras que todo se arregla-intento consolar a la rubia.

Le dije cosas horribles-murmuro la rubia.

-Estaba muy enojada, nunca le había hablado así-termino de decir mientras volvía a pensar en Sophie, por primera vez la vio vulnerable y débil, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

**. . .**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde que escuchó la puerta cerrarse había permanecido tirada en el suelo, ya no lloraba, solo sentía un enorme agujero en su alma y en su corazón, las palabras de la rubia seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Lentamente se puso de pie, dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y pudo observar lo vacía que se miraba, limpio su rostro y salió de ahí, a paso lento camino hacia la sala y sin fuerzas de se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyo su cabeza en su manos mientras un hondo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, permaneció ahí unos minutos hasta que levanto la cabeza y observo en la mesa el video que la doctora le había entregado, se levantó y lo tomo, volvió a leer la inscripción "Webster-Powers", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, camino hacia el reproductor y coloco el video.

Un niño-dijo en un susurro mientras oprimía el botón de inicio.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen en color, al principio no distinguió que era hasta que un pequeño sonido, similar a un pequeño tambor, comenzó a sonar de manera lenta y rítmica, poco a poco sus ojos lograron distinguir una pequeña imagen, ahí en esa pantalla estaba su hijo, de manera clara lograba distinguirse todo su pequeño cuerpo, imagen acompañada por los pequeños latidos del bebé Webster-Powers; en el rostro de Sophie se dibujó una enorme sonrisa que fue acompañada por traviesas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran lágrimas de alegría y felicidad al contemplar esa hermosa imagen y sobre todo al escuchar ese magnífico sonido del pequeño corazón latir; permaneció contemplando la imagen y ese hermosos sonido.

Hola-dijo tímidamente sin dejar de ver la pantalla, sin querer limpio sus lágrimas.

-Soy tu mamá-volvió a susurrar sin dejar de sonreír.

-Perdóname, lastime a tu mami, espero que algún día me perdone-dijo mirando a la pantalla, ahora se podía apreciar al pequeño que tenía su dedo pulgar en su boca, Sophie no pudo evitar llorar otra vez.

-No te quiero perder-de un salto se paró del sofá, buscaba sus llaves.

-¡No los voy a perder!-grito mientras señalaba la pantalla, logro encontrar las llaves del auto y sin perder más tiempo salió de su departamento, no cometería el mismo error que su padre, recuperaría a su mujer y a su hijo.

-¡LOS AMO!-grito mientras salía a toda prisa del edificio y corría hacia el auto.

* * *

**HOLA! que les pareció?... lloraron?.. :/ *espero y que les siga gustando esta historia.. continuo.. jeje* Siento tanto la demora... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Sin lugar a dudas salir del departamento corriendo a toda velocidad y conducir de la misma manera, como si de ello dependiera la vida, había sido el paso más fácil, Sophie nunca imagino que dar el siguiente paso, en su inexistente plan para recuperar a la rubia, sería tan difícil. Llevaba cerca de una hora afuera de la casa de Emma y Sophia, solo observaba la enorme casa, aun no se animaba a bajar del auto y tocar la puerta.

¿Qué le diré?-susurro para si sophie, se miró por el espejo del auto, se acomodó un poco el cabello, sonrió y aclaró su garganta-Sian…-así se quedó unos segundos hasta solo rodar los ojos-¡por dios! Qué demonios le voy a decir-dijo con frustración mientras golpeaba el volante del auto-¡Demonios!-grito cuando el sonido de su teléfono la asusto, rápidamente lo busco, observo la pantalla y sonrió al ver quien hablaba-¿Qué pasa Ryan?

_¿Qué pasa Ryan?-_decía el pintora con enojo-_Desapareciste con mi auto y me preguntas que pasa-_grito haciendo que la morena se alejara el teléfono un momento-_¿Qué paso?_

Sophie solo suspiro y dibujo una melancólica sonrisa-Sian me dejó-del otro lado de la línea no se escuchó nada por algunos minutos-¿Sigues ahí?-dijo por fin la morena

_¿Cómo estás?-_dijo con timidez Ryan, no podía imaginar cómo se encontraría su amiga en ese momento, sabía lo importante que era la rubia para Sophie-_¿Quieres hablar?_

Me comporte como una estúpida Ry, no me di cuenta como lastimaba a Sian con mis actitudes y…-suspiro mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de nuevo-La deje sola, no quiero perderla ni a mi hijo, será un niño-sonrió al recordar la imagen del ultrasonido-Los voy a recuperar-dijo con firmeza mientras seguía viendo a la casa de Emma y Sophia.

_¿Qué harás?-_pregunto el pintor, Sophie podía notar su preocupación.

Ahora estoy afuera de la casa de Sophia, aquí se está quedando-volvió a suspirar-Y no sé qué hacer o decir-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

_Haz algo o parecerá que la acosas_-decía Ryan en broma, trataba de relajar a su amiga.

En ese momento Sophie vio como Emma salía-Adiós Ry, te hablo luego-rápidamente colgó y bajó del auto, camino deprisa hacía la rubia que sacaba unas bolsas de basura-Hola-saludó tímidamente, la rubia de ojos verdes solo abrió los ojos sin saber que decir-Necesito hablar con Sian, por favor-suplico la morena.

Sophie es mejor que te vayas-decía Emma, parecía nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta-Si Sophia me ve hablando contigo, me mata-volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la morena y baja el volumen de su voz.

Emma, por favor, necesito hablar con ella-volvió a suplicar la morena.

Sophie…-decía la rubia hasta que escuchó la voz de su esposa.

¡EMMA! ¿CON QUIEN HABLAS?-gritó Pia desde el interior de la casa.

La rubia no sabía que decir, solo miraba a la morena con preocupación-ES MI MAMA-grito la rubia-Por favor Sophie, Sian no ha dejado de llorar, necesita calmarse y no quiere verte-decía rápidamente.

¡PERO TU MAMA ESTA MUERTA!-se escuchó la voz de su esposa de nuevo.

¡LO SE, ES RARO!-grito la rubia, volvió su mirada suplicante a la morena para que se fuera.

Está bien-Sophie solo rodo los ojos-Pero mañana volveré-dijo mientras señalaba a la rubia con su dedo, esta solo asintió sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Cabizbaja, Sophie regresó a su departamento, todo estaba en total silencio, solo podía pensar en que haría para recuperar su hermosa rubia y a su hermoso niño.

Ojala tenga tus ojos Siany-decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá y volvía a mirar la pantalla, en la que todavía estaba la imagen del bebé. Permaneció ahí bastante tiempo, no quería estar en la habitación, le dolía demasiado, a paso lento se dirigió hacía el cuarto, entro lentamente y sin ganas se recostó sobre la cama, con su mano acaricio el lugar donde la rubia dormía y acercó su almohada hacía ella, quería por lo menos sentir su aroma, cerró sus ojos un momento mientras un recuerdo comenzó a invadir su mente.

_._

_Era un sábado por la noche y Sophie había decidió ir al supermercado a hacer sus compras para las siguientes semanas, tenía un año de haberse graduado y tenía poco que había comenzado a trabajar en su consultorio y no tenía mucho tiempo en la semana, así que ahí estaba con un carrito en uno de los pasillos del supermercado mientras se quejaba de los precios y de que no encontraba lo que necesitaba._

_No es posible que no tengan palitos de pan, definitivamente cambiare de supermercado-decía la morena mientras recorría uno de los pasillos en busca de sus preciados palitos de pan, cuando en medio de los estantes vio a una rubia en el otro pasillo, estaba frente a ella pero con la mirada hacia abajo, se quedó embobada mirándola hasta que la chica levanto su mirada-¡por dios que hermosos ojos!-pensó Sophie al ver la mirada de esa chica rubia que se giró para continuar con sus compras._

_Mientras la morena comenzó a caminar empujando su carrito y siguiendo con la mirada a esa chica, hasta que sintió un golpe, había llegado al final del pasillo y había chocado con el carrito de otra persona._

_Yo lo sien...-dijo Sophie mientras se dirigía a ver al dueño de ese carrito y se sorprendió al ver que era la chica de los hermosos ojos, esto hizo que Sophie se sonrojara ante la expresión de sorpresa de la rubia.-Lo siento iba un poco distraída ¿estás bien?-pregunto la morena mientras la otra chica le sonreía de una manera muy amable. Sophie no podía dejar de ver esos ojos y sus labios que le parecían hermosos._

_Tranquila que no me arrollaste-dijo la rubia provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena._

_Si claro, lo siento-volvió a disculparse la morena mientras veía como la rubia continuaba caminando por el pasillo._

_No te preocupes, pero ten cuidado al conducir-exclamo la rubia a unos metros de Sophie mientras continuaba con sus compras, llevaba un short de mezclilla que dejaba ver sus piernas y una blusa blanca sin mangas, el cabello suelto y unas sencillas sandalias._

_Sophie la siguió con la mirada, tenía su cabeza ligeramente de lado-wow que bonito trasero-dijo la morena provocando que un anciano que pasaba a su lado la mirara con cara de sorpresa mientras le sonreía. La morena solo se sonrojo más y prefirió continuar con sus compras._

_Señorita, disculpe ¿tendrán palitos de pan?-preguntaba la morena a una de las empleadas que afirmando a su pregunta le indicaba en donde los podía encontrar. La morena sonreía mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde encontraría sus deliciosos palitos de pan._

_Por fin, aquí están-estiro su mano para tomarlos cuando se topó con otra mano que también quería tomarlos, provocando que la morena frunciera el ceño y se girara para ver quien se atrevía a quitarle sus palitos de pan y ahí estaba la rubia de los hermosos ojos y el bonito trasero._

_Hay disculpa, creo que tuvimos la misma idea-decía la chica de los ojos azules, mientras seguía tomando la mano de la morena sin soltar los palitos de pan-Creo que son los últimos, así que...-seguía hablando porque Sophie no reaccionaba, estaba atenta a esos ojos azules._

_¿Uhm? perdón, sí creo que son los últimos, así que ¿qué hacemos?-por fin logro decir Sophie ante la mirada atenta de la otra chica._

_Bueno teniendo en cuenta que casi me arrollas, creo que debería llevármelos yo-dijo la rubia mirando a Sophie que se sonrojaba._

_eh...bueno...si yo lo siento...-decía la morena que no lograba articular más palabras._

_jajajaja, no te creas es broma, llévatelos, no creo que mi perro se muera por no comerlos un día-dijo la rubia mientras se despedía de Sophie-Adiós y que disfrutes tus palillos de pan-dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de la morena que seguía con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tonta en la cara._

_¡Despierta Sophie! de seguro tienes esa risa estúpida en tu cara- se decía la morena mientras acomodaba sus palillos de pan en su carrito y se dirigía a la caja para pagar._

_Había una larga fila en la caja y eso estaba desesperando a Sophie, pareciera que no avanzaba y se estaba poniendo de mal humor- Podría darse prisa-grito la morena desde donde se encontraba, tratando de ver porque la cajera no se apresuraba, pero no lograba ver nada-Seguramente es alguna anciana que está pagando con todos sus centavos, podría darse prisa que tengo una vida-volvió a gritar la morena saliéndose un poco de la fila para mirar y se quedó estática al ver que la persona que estaba pagando era la rubia de ojos azules que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en su rostro pudo ver su enojo, la morena solo atino a regresar a su lugar en la fila mientras los colores iban y venían de su rostro, no tardo nada mientras la fila comenzaba a moverse y pudo ver que la rubia se dirigía a la salida del supermercado, no supo porque pero Sophie salió de la fila, tomando solo sus palillos de pan y adelantándose en la fila para pagarlos lo más rápido que pudo y salir corriendo a buscar a la chica._

_Salió del supermercado, mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrarla hasta que por fin la vio, estaba en el estacionamiento acercándose a su auto, corrió hasta ella y la tomo por el hombro provocando que la chica volteara asustada._

_¡Lo siento!-fue lo único que pudo decir Sophie ya que estaba un poco agitada por la carrera que había hecho._

_¿Perdón?-dijo la rubia mientras intentaba abrir la cajuela de su auto._

_¡Lo siento! por mi comentario en la caja, es que me pone de mal humor tener que esperar, de verdad discúlpame- seguía diciendo Sophie ante la poca atención de la otra chica que seguía intentando abrir la cajuela de su auto-Bien creo que no quieres mis disculpas, así que me voy-dijo Sophie un poco triste mientras se giraba para irse cuando escucho su voz._

_No espera, lo siento es que esta estúpida cajuela que no puedo abrir-decía la rubia mientras Sophie se giraba pasar regresar al auto donde se encontraba la chica aun peleando con su cajuela._

_Haber déjame, creo que puedo ayudarte-dijo la morena mientras se quitaba un pasador de su cabello y le quitaba las llaves a la rubia, en un par de minutos pudo abrir la cajuela ante la mirada de asombro de la otra chica._

_Espero que no te dediques a eso-dijo la rubia señalando la cajuela que estaba ya abierta._

_Sophie solo soltó una carcajada mientras le devolvía las llaves a la chica-No, lo aprendí de un amigo, que siempre se llevaba el auto de su madre cuando salía a escondidas de noche, me llamo Sophie Webster- decía la morena mientras estiraba su mano para saludar a la rubia que no quitaba su mirada de Sophie y esta comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, además que no dejaba de mirar sus ojos y sus labios-¡por dios Sophie concéntrate, si pero es hermosa y esos labios, por dios quiero probarlos!-se decía l a morena._

_¡Mucho gusto Sophie Webster!, y yo soy Sian-decía la chica mientras saludaba a Sophie, ella también estaba embobada con la morena, "Es sexy" pensó la rubia._

_Bien, me tengo que ir-dijo la morena y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, pero de pronto sin saber porque estaba caminando directamente hacia la rubia que estaba guardando sus cosas en la cajuela de su auto, se acercó a ella y de manera inesperada la tomo del brazo y la giro para quedar muy cerca de su rostro y sin pensarlo acerco sus labios a los de la rubia y comenzó a besarla de manera delicada, puso sus manos en sus cintura, la rubia no tardó mucho en reaccionar y solo cerro sus ojos, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sophie y correspondió a ese beso, era delicado, suave y lento, ambas disfrutaban de ese momento, hasta que el sonido de un claxon hizo que Sophie reaccionara y se apartara de la rubia que estaba sorprendida y sin poder articular palabra-Yo...lo...siento...es que...eres hermosa-trataba de decir Sophie mientras se alejaba de la chica y se dirigía a toda prisa a su auto, cuando llego subió a toda velocidad, aun con la respiración agitada, puso sus manos en el volante y recargo ahí su cabeza-¡por dios Sophie! qué hiciste, creerá que eres una loca-se decía una y otra vez la morena hasta que unos ligeros golpes en su ventanilla hicieron que se asustara y volteara a ver quién era, ahí estaba la rubia parada, esperando a que la morena abriera la ventanilla, bajo lentamente el vidrio y miro a la chica._

_Olvidaste esto-dijo Sian mientras le entregaba la bolsa con sus palillos de pan-no creo que puedas sobrevivir sin ellos, así que toma-volvió a decir la rubia, ya que Sophie no decía absolutamente nada, cuando la morena estiro la mano para tomar la bolsa Sian la detuvo y sacando un bolígrafo de su bolsillo comenzó a escribir en el brazo de Sophie que seguía sorprendida-Este es mi número, espero tu llamada o pensare que te gusta acosar a todas las chicas en los estacionamientos de los supermercados-dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba hacia Sophie para robarle un beso-Gusto en conocerte Sophie Webster y tú también eres muy hermosa y sexy-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se alejaba del auto de la morena que solo atino a dibujar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro._

_._

Después de ese encuentro Sophie comenzó a salir con Sian, primero a tomar un café, después idas al cine, a eventos que Sian tenía en la academia donde daba clases, a cenar, hasta que en una de esas cenas terminaron en el departamento de la morena del cual no salieron en todo el fin de semana mientras disfrutaban de sus besos y caricias que parecía no querían que terminaran. Sophie estaba recostada en su cama, con una foto de ella con su rubia y el video del ultrasonido, los tenía entre sus manos mientras se abrazaba a ellos.

Los amo-dijo en un susurro mientras una lágrima corría por sus mejillas y se quedaba profundamente dormida o por lo menos lo intentaría ya que nunca dormía bien si su rubia no estaba del otro lado de la cama para abrazarla.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? *espero y les siga gustando la adaptación* siento mucho por la espera ... Gracias por sus comentarios... Nos leemos pronto. (;**


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lentamente abrió los ojos, había intentado dormir durante la noche pero su mente seguía reproduciendo los acontecimientos vividos una y otra vez, se quedó acostada en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo mientras un hondo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

Sophie-susurro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el lado vacío de la cama y con la otra acariciaba su vientre, permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez venían a su cabeza todas las palabras que le había dicho a la morena-Necesito estar tranquila-dijo para sí misma, era lo que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez para convencerse que había tomado la decisión correcta, unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que volviera a la realidad-Adelante-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Lograste dormir?-pregunto Emma que entraba a la habitación con una charola en la mano, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Un poco-Sian bajo la mirada y suspiro-Lamento haberlas involucrado en esto-la rubia miro a Emma que solo sonrió.

No te preocupes Sian, estamos encantadas de tenerte aquí-Emma se quedó un momento en silencio mientras la rubia de ojos azules grisáceos comenzaba a desayunar.

-Anoche…Sophie vino a buscarte-la rubia vio como Sian dejaba de comer y la miraba con sorpresa-Yo…bueno…le dije que…no estabas bien y que…lo mejor era que se fuera-termino de decir mientras bajaba su mirada, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto.

Gracias-susurro la rubia-Aun no estoy lista para hablar con ella o verla-se encogió de hombros y dibujo una débil sonrisa.

Dijo que hoy volvería-Emma solo se encogió de hombros-Y con lo poco que la conozco…creo que insistirá en verte.

Lo sé-Sian sonrió por primera vez desde la noche anterior-Es muy testaruda, pero aun no quiero verla, por favor Emma-miro a la rubia con suplica, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y sobre todo necesitaba sentirse tranquila, Emma solo asintió y sonrió.

**. . .**

Después de la noche más larga de su vida por no tener a Sian al otro lado de la cama, Sophie se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, se arregló y ordeno un poco el departamento, necesitaba recuperar a la rubia y a su bebé y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscarla y llevarle unas rosas y sus chocolates favoritos.

¿No piensas devolverme mi auto?-Sophie se giró rápidamente, se llevó una mano a su pecho y suspiro-¡Demonios! Ryan, me asustaste-

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el pintor al ver de arriba abajo a Sophie.

Voy a buscar a Sian, necesito hablar con ella, pedirle que regrese a casa, que la amo y amo a mi hijo, que no puedo estar sin ellos-decía la morena demasiado rápido cosa que hizo reír a Ryan.

Respira, pareces Sophia-dijo el pintor haciendo que Sophie frunciera el ceño-¿Y crees que con unas rosas y unos chocolates te perdonará?-Ryan arqueó un ceja.

Siempre funcionan-decía la morena, convencida de que su idea era la mejor

Ryan suspiro y negó con la cabeza-Sophie, olvidaste llegar a la cita donde les dirían el sexo del bebé, Sian te dejo y no creo que haya sido solo por eso, ahora ¿crees que eso funcione?-dijo señalando las rosas y los chocolates.

La morena miró sus regalos, se quedó pensando un momento y suspiro-Voy a intentarlo-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Bien, pero si esto falla, me dejarás ayudarte-decía el pintor mientras se subía al auto en el lado del copiloto.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa ninguna se atrevía a bajar del auto, Ryan observaba la casa, nunca había visitado a Sophia, la casa le parecía bonita y Sophie solo observaba mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosos golpeando el volante del auto.

¿Vas a bajar o te quedarás aquí hasta que las flores se sequen?-dijo el pintor al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba. -Bien, yo tocare a la puerta-Ryan se bajó haciendo que Sophie despertara.

¡NO!, espera-dijo la morena que rápidamente bajo del auto y detuvo a su amigo antes de que llegara a la puerta. -Yo lo hago-se acercó, respiro hondo y toco el timbre, Ryan había regresado al auto por las flores y los chocolates que la su amiga había dejado; dentro de la casa todo parecía tranquilo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

Sophie-dijo la rubia con sorpresa, salió y cerró un poco la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emma, al ver a Ryan cerrar el auto, la saludo haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Quiero hablar con Sian-dijo la morena con firmeza.

Emma suspiro-No quiere hablar contigo-dijo por fin la rubia.

Quiero que ella me lo diga y no me voy a ir hasta que no hable con ella-termino de decir la morena, camino un poco hacia el jardín y comenzó a gritar-¡Sian te amo! Y no me voy a ir hasta que no me escuches.-se quedó ahí de pie con sus flores y su chocolates en la mano.

Emma entro a la casa y subió hacia la habitación de Sian que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la ventana, la rubia se acercó y se sentó junto a ella-Ya la escuchaste-dijo Emma en un susurro.

No estoy lista para hablar con ella-la voz de Sian comenzaba a quebrarse mientras rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. -Por favor Emma, dile que se vaya-la rubia de ojos verdes se acercó y la abrazo, permanecieron así bastante tiempo hasta que Sian se calmó un poco, Emma la ayudo a recostarse para que descansara.

Sophie seguía de pie, fuera de la casa mientras Ryan seguía recargado en el auto viendo a su amiga que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, si esto no funcionaba tenía que comenzar a idear algo para que la rubia perdonara a Sophie o por lo menos para que pudieran hablar.

Por fin-dijo la morena cuando vio que la puerta se abría pero se detuvo cuando vio que no era la rubia que ella quería ver.

Lo siento, esto no le hace bien ahora, por favor Sophie vete, necesita estar tranquila, dale unos días-decía la rubia de la manera más tranquila que podía.

¡NO!, no me voy hasta que me escuche, ¡SIAN! ¡SIAN! ¡SIAN!-comenzó a gritar la morena desesperada, sin querer sus lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras soltaba de sus manos las flores y los chocolates, Ryan se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazo mientras rompía en llanto. -Por favor Emma, ayúdame-dijo en un susurro.

A la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Sophie de esa manera, solo suspiro y sonrió. -Está bien, te ayudare, pero hoy necesitas calmarte y dejar que ella este tranquila, hazlo por el bebé-suplico Emma, la morena sin dejar de llorar solo asintió.

Dale esto, por favor-Sophie le dio las flores que había llevado. -Y dile que no me rendiré-aunque lo intentara sus lágrimas no se detenían, con ayuda de Ryan se puso de pie, limpio un poco su rostro y se despidió de la rubia.

Cabizbaja camino hasta el auto, la angustia se había instalado en su pecho y el miedo a no poder recuperar a Sian y a su hijo la estaban matando por dentro, Ryan subió al auto en total silencio, le dolía ver a su amiga así, nunca había visto a Sophie Webster derrumbarse de esa manera y eso Ryan Connor no lo iba a permitir. Ya en el auto Sophie volvió a romper en llanto mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante y recargaba ahí su cabeza, el pintor se acercó y la abrazo.

Tranquila, todo estará bien-intento consolarla Ryan-Ella te ama y volverán a estar juntas-

Los perdí Ryan-Sophie apenas podía hablar por el llanto que no podía controlar.

¡No!-dijo él levantando la voz y sorprendiendo a su amiga. -Sophie Webster no se da por vencida, ¿entendido?-termino de decir mientras señalaba a la morena con su dedo.

-Eres la persona más terca e insistente que he conocido y no te vas a rendir ahora-dijo con seguridad haciendo que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de su amiga.

-Sí, hiciste muchas estupideces, dignas de ti debo decir-Sophie lo miró y arqueo una ceja. -Pero debes agradecer que tienes a Ryan Connor a tu lado y te ayudará.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que mueve tu trasero que tenemos que pensar en un plan para que tu rubia regrese, eso sí, debes darle tiempo pero no te desaparezcas otra vez, no se síguele mandado flores o que se yo, no puedo pensar en todo-decía agitando sus manos de manera exagerada logrando que la morena riera de nuevo.

Gracias Ry-dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

* * *

**HOLA! qué les pareció? buena? mala?... Sian la perdonará... :/ *les sigue gustando la adaptación?* Disculpa por la demora... Gracias por la demora... Nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
